


USWNT Oneshots

by warwithlove



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warwithlove/pseuds/warwithlove
Summary: Just a bunch of USWNT one-shots. Requests are open. If you would like one of the one-shots turned into a book, please let me know :)*TRANSFERRED FROM WATTPAD UNDER MY ACCOUNT @warwithlove *Includes:PreathTalexKrashlynO'SoloNew KidsUSWNT/ReaderHarryChrislexMany Others





	1. Toby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [USWNT Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399801) by warwithlove. 



"TOOOOOOBBBINNN!" Alex screamed at me from the living room. My living room to be exact. Alex was here for the day because Servando had to go to work and couldn't take care of her.

"What do you want now?" I groaned out, walking into the living room.

"Wow. Is that how you talk to you very ill best friend?"

"Yes. Now, what do you want?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You called me in for a glass of water?"

"Language my dear sweet Toby," Alex said pushing my buttons.

"Nope. No water for you. By now. I have a date to get ready for." I said walking out of the room with Alex groaning behind me.

\-------------------------------------------------

"OW OW. Toby, you look hot! The things I would do if Christen didn't have you whipped." Alex said, looking me over, biting her lip and fanning herself. I looked down. I was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt with a snapback and Nike shoes. It was nothing special since I was taking Christen bowling and didn't need to be dressed up.

"First of all, don't call me Toby. Second of all, ew. And third of all, why are you still here. Shouldn't Serv be here by now? I want my peace and quiet back. Why are you in my apartment, not that I don't love you?" I said to the sick girl on my couch.

"Serv is picking me up in like an hour. Don't worry, you'll get the house to yourself so you and Christen can have sexy times."

"My god why do I put up with you," I said shaking my head before grabbing my keys and wallet and making my way out the door.

"You love me, Heath!" She yelled after me before turning back to the soccer game she was watching.

\-------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Allie's place, where Christen was getting ready for the date, I got off my motorcycle and knocked on the door. Allie opened it and gave me a once over and a whistle.

"Wow, Toby looking all hot for your lady friend. Christen better be ready." Allie said smirking.

"Why is everyone calling me that?! My god let me in Harry." I said, pushing past Allie. She laughed and closed the door.

"Gimme a second, just finishing my makeup," Christen yelled from down the hallway.

"You don't need makeup baby, you look beautiful always," I said.

"Charming will get you everywhere Ms. Heath," Christen said as she emerged from Allie's bathroom, looking stunning as always. The girl could wear a trash bag and would still look gorgeous. She was wearing jeans and a red, flowy top and white vans and looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Ready Toby?" She said, taking my hand. I nodded smiling at my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Why does she get to call you that and not me Harry?" Allie exclaimed.

"Because she, is the beautiful, talented and intelligent women I plan to marry someday, Harry. Toby is only reserved for her." I said, walking out the door. Huffing, Allie walked to the door and stood in the frame.

"Have her back by 1 am Heath," Allie said in her manliest voice possible. Christen giggled, making me smile to myself.

"I don't think I can do that, Ms. Long. I have plans for us tonight. Ones that don't involve you or anyone else except our bed and us and maybe the shower. Ooh or maybe the kitchen table." Christen slapped my arm but laughed along anyways.

"TMI HARRY! I didn't need to hear that! And remind me never to eat at your apartment again." She screamed before going back inside.

"You really are something else, Tobin Heath."

"It's Toby to you, Ms. Press. Remember that." I said before driving off to the bowling alley with the most beautiful girl wrapped around me.


	2. Monopoly Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Talex)

Alex had always been a competitive person, and I wish I knew that before agreeing to be her go-to competitor. Don't get me wrong, I'm competitive as well, I just know when to stop and take my losses. She doesn't have that gift. 

We were sitting on the bus one day for a long drive from Washington DC to Maine, because for some reason, Jill decided to have a camp in Bangor, Maine of all places. I was quietly reading my book when I feel Alex lean across her seat to investigate further what I was doing, placing her chin on my shoulder in the process. 

"Tobs, Harry Potter is so boring. C'mon, let's play monopoly deal. I'll go easy on you," she said in a sickly sweet voice. 

"First off, Harry Potter is not boring, it is life. Second, I'm busy." Turning back to my book, I tried to ignore Alex's cries of frustration and continue to read why Hermione was so pissed at Ron for the 100th time. 

"Tobin, if you don't play monopoly deal with her I'm literally gonna throw you both out of the bus," Lauren said angrily from behind them, tired of hearing Alex's cries of frustration. Moving to place her hand on my thighs and rubbing slowly, making me tense, feeling a familiar heat moving its way down my body, and placing her head right in front of my book, blocking my view from Harry Potter.

Huffing, I said, "Fine. One game. If I win, you stop annoying me." 

"And if I win, we play another round." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Alex won. She always won. I should have known that she would win. I smiled as she balled her fist and said,

"Yes! Ha. I knew I would beat you, Toby. Another game." 

"A deal's a deal right?"

We played for another hour before I saw Alex get drowsy. She yawned, trying to cover it up with her hand, before moving back to place another card down on the table. Seeing this was my chance to escape, even if I was having a fun time with Alex, I started picking up the cards. 

"Toby! What are you doing?" 

"You're tired and we have practice tomorrow and we're getting to the hotel late tonight. We don't want you to have to tell Jill you are too tired to practice because of Monopoly deal. C'mon, let's take a nap and then we can continue." Closing the makeshift table and putting the armrest between us down, I settled down into a comfortable position with my eyes closed. 

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt the armrest being lifted and a soft head being placed on my shoulder. 

"Toby?"

"Yeah?" I said looking down at those beautiful blue eyes I was falling in love with.

"Thank you for playing with me. Serv never would."

"I'll always be there to play with you baby horse. Don't worry about that." As I was just about to fall asleep, I felt a pair of soft lips graze my cheek and a soft whisper that followed,

"Always and forever. I love you, Toby," she said before resting her head on my shoulder again and placing her hand in mine, squeezing softly.


	3. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (O'Solo)

Hope Solo was angry. It seemed to be a common occurrence since her husband cheated and left her two months ago. The only thing that seemed to get it out of her head was soccer. 

That is until Kelley O'Hara came along. 

Hope barely talked to the younger, energetic defender. She often found herself staying as far away as possible from her because of the insane amount of energy the young girl possessed. She never stopped talking, and that was the opposite of the calm and collected goalkeeper. One camp, Jill decided to room the two together though. 

By the first hour, Hope thought she was ready to kill herself. Kelley would just not stop talking about everything. Squirrels. Soccer. Tobin and Christen. Christen and Stanford. Stanford in general. More squirrels. Hope just wanted it to stop.

"Kelley I swear if you don't shut up, I'm going to go down to Jill and force her to switch your room," Hope said angrily. Kelley immediately shut her mouth and turned away from the heated goaltender, lying on her stomach and turning her head in the opposite direction.

Hope knew she was crying the minute the sniffles were heard. Sighing, she closed her book and got up off her bed and walked over to Kelley's. Sitting down a foot away from Kelley, Hope put her hand on top of the younger girl's back. 

"Kels, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like all the annoying noise." That didn't help the situation, as Kelley just cried harder and tried to move away from Hope's hand.

"That came out wrong as well. Look, Kelley, I'm not good at this. I'm usually roomed with Carli and this new roommate situation is just different for me. I'm not used to the constant chatter and I just need to get used to it, okay?" Getting no response, Hope huffed and moved so she could put both her arms under the girl's waist. She picked her up and sat her upright and on her own lap. Wiping the girl's tears and holding her steady, which wasn't hard because the younger girl was frozen in the new position. 

"Look, you may be sad but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Can we start over?" Hope asked pleadingly. Kelley looked up from her's and Hope's lap and into Hope's eyes. 

"You apologized. I don't think I've ever heard you apologize before. I MADE HOPE SOLO APOLOGIZE!" She said, changing her mood from sad to happy really quickly. She was squirming around in Hope's lap, making Hope feel a familiar heat come through her. 

"If you don't stop squirming I'll be apologizing for the next thing I'm going to do," Hope said holding Kelley's hips in place.

"And what would that be?" 

"This." And with that, the goalkeeper leaned forward and captured the defender's lips in her own, sliding her hands down to reposition the girl so she was straddling the keeper. 

Kelley responded to the kiss almost immediately, snaking her hands to tangle in the goalkeeper's hair and tug. Hope broke the kiss only to trail light kisses down the defender's neck. Finding her pulse point, Hope stopped and sucked, earning a moan from Kelley. Hope moved her hands to Kelley's butt and squeezed, which drew another moan from Kelley. Standing up, Hope maneuvered them to a nearby wall and pressed the defender up against it. Kelley had her legs wrapped tightly around the keeper and was doing her best to find as much friction as possible. 

"Hope. I need you. Right. Now," Kelley said, pulling the keeper's head up to look in her eyes. Hope responded by moving them to the bed and laying Kelley down gently. Standing up, Hope removed her shirt and pants, leaving her only in a bra and underwear. Kelley looked at the keeper in awe and reached out to pull her own clothing off. Hope swatted her hands away.

"No. Let me." Removing Kelley's shirt and shorts in an agonizingly slow pace, Hope let her fingers slide along the newly exposed skin, looking appreciatively at Kelley's body.

"Jill wasn't kidding when she said you're the fittest person on the team," Hope said as she left kisses along Kelley's midsection.

"Can we not talk about Jill right now Hope. Just...fuck me," Kelley said, moaning out the last part as Hope ghosted her lips over her wet underwear. Going back up Kelley's body, Hope reached around and unhooked her's and Kelley's bras. Leaning down, she left kisses along Kelley's collarbone and moved her way down to her breasts. Taking a nipple in her mouth, she sucked appreciatively while moving her hand to palm the other breast. Kelley moaned and tugged at Hope's hair. Hope switched her ministrations to the other breast before moving down her body, stopping only to leave bruises along Kelley's midsection. 

"Hope. I need you in me. Now," Kelley moaned out. Responding with harder kisses, Hope brought her hands from Kelley's boobs to take her underwear and pull it down quickly. Hope quickly moved down and bit along Kelley's strong thighs. Kelley tried to move Hope's head to where she needed her most with a tug to her hair but to no avail. Just as Kelley was going to protest again, Hope stuck her tongue out and gave a long kitty lick to Kelley's slit. Moaning and gripping Hope's hair, Kelley chanted Hope's name as she pleasured her with her tongue. 

"Right there Hope. Oh god. Fuck!" Kelley almost screamed. Liking the response, Hope brought a hand up and stuck one finger into Kelley's pussy. Kelley almost screamed she was in so much pleasure. Moving in and out, Hope gave the same attention to her clit as she did with fucking her with her fingers. Taking her other hand, Hope grabbed Kelley's boob and looked up at the girl, who was writhing in pleasure. 

"Hope... I'm so close...I'm going to-" And with that, Kelley came in Hope's mouth. Hope drew out the orgasm, slowly moving her fingers in and out of Kelley and licking all over her still wet pussy. After cleaning her up, Hope moved up Kelley's body and left small kisses. Arriving at her lips, Hope gave her a passionate kiss. Kelley could taste herself on Hope's tongue and started moving her hands down Hope's body with intentions to return the favor. Hope grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"No. Tonight was about you. As an apology. My second apology will be the date I'm taking you on tomorrow," Hope said as she settled on her back and got under the covers with Kelley curling up on her chest. 

"I haven't even said yes yet. But yes. I would love to go on a date with you," Kelley said as she was pulled closer to Hope's chest. 

"Just... don't make as much noise tomorrow. I don't think anyone knows as much about squirrels as I do after talking to you. Or Christen and Tobin's relationship. TMI by the way Kels." 

"You'll get used to it. I LOVE squirrels. And as for Tobin and Chris, well Chris tells me everything about them. Literally EVERYTHING. It's quite disturbing. Now I have my own relationship to tell her about. She'll be talking Tobin's ear off," Kelley said laughing and snuggling into the keeper's chest tiredly. 

"Relationship huh?"

"Yeah, relationship. Got a problem with that Solo?" 

"No Miss O'Hara, I don't think I do." And with that, the two soccer players settled into a deep sleep.


	4. Like I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Preath)

Tobin was on cloud nine. She just won Female Athlete of the Year for the first time. Her teammates were now in the middle of throwing her a party in her honor.

"TOBS! Come dance with us," Kelley said over the loud music. Nodding, Tobin gulped down her drink and headed for the dance floor with Kelley, Ash, and Ali. 

Ash and Ali soon found themselves immersed in each other, hands roaming without regard for the 21 other players in the room. Tobin turned her back to the pair and danced with Kelley. Soon, a sultry sounding song came through the loudspeakers. Kelley, who was too drunk to comprehend what she was doing, turned her back to Tobin and pushed her small body flush against Tobin's lanky one. Tobin, who was slightly less intoxicated than Kelley, put her arms around the defender and pulled her closer to her own body. 

Now grinding to the beat of the song, both Kelley and Tobin were getting worked up. Kelley's hands latched themselves into Tobin's honey brown hair while Tobin's made quick work of moving across Kelley's tight body. Just as the two girls were about to call it a night and head up to a hotel together, Tobin was yanked away and dragged by an angry brunette. Kelley, completely unfazed, turned her body and started grinding with the next person she saw, which happened to be Hope Solo.

Pushing Tobin against the wall outside of the room where the party was taking place, Christen Press pressed her body flush against the midfielder. She locked Tobin's hands on the wall behind her and leaned her mouth next to her ear.

"What were you doing with Kelley Tobs? I thought we agreed last night when I was fucking you into the bed that you were mine and only mine." 

"I am yours. I was just dancing with Kels," Tobin said, trying to pull her hands away to touch Christen.

"Then what were your hands doing wandering over Kelley? You think she could fuck you better than I could? Make you beg for release at her hands like I do? Make you scream her name in pleasure as she fucks you into the mattress? Do you think she could do that Tobin?"

Tobin couldn't respond, too turned on by Christen to say anything. 

"I don't think she could Tobs. Should we test the theory?"

Not being able to respond with anything more than a nod, Tobin just stared at Christen and slowly bobbed her head. Smirking, Christen released the midfielders hands and pushed her towards the elevator. As Tobin was about to try and touch Christen, her hands were slapped away.

"Nope. No touching for you. You'll have to beg to touch me. I want you begging so much you don't even remember Kelley's name," Christen whispered before pulling Tobin out of the now, open elevator. 

Arriving at their shared room, Christen pushed Tobin inside before immediately attaching her lips to the other girls'. Sighing into the kiss, Tobin once again, tried to touch Christen, only to have her hands slapped away again. 

'Chris, please. You look so fucking sexy right now. I just want to touch you."

"Was that what you were thinking while feeling Kelley up? I don't think so. Strip and lay on the bed. Now." Christen didn't leave any room for argument. Tobin walked over to the bed, stripping in the process and before laying herself down on the plush mattress. 

Looking up, she saw the sexiest thing she thought she ever saw. Christen Press standing in front of her, completely naked, spinning two pairs of handcuffs around her fingers and biting her lip. 

'I wish those lips were somewhere else,' Tobin thought as Christen started making her way to the bed. Christen slowly started laying herself on top of Tobin, grabbing both of the girls' hands and pinning them above her head. Taking the handcuffs, she cuffed both of Tobin's hands to opposite ends of the headrest and looked down at Tobin while holding a high plank to make sure she wasn't touching the needy girl. 

"Tell me, Tobin, could Kelley kiss you like I can?" Christen kissed Tobin right on the lips, sticking her tongue out and demanding entrance, which Tobin didn't stop. She swirled her tongue around her mouth before letting go and tugging her bottom lip with her. Moving down to Tobin's neck, Christen soon found her pulse point and sucked. Tobin moaned.

"Could Kelley make you writhe in pleasure like I can?" Christen moved town Tobin's body to her breasts. Giving each one special attention, Christen sucked and nipped at one while tweaking the other with her fingers. Switching sides, Tobin was already so worked up she could come any second.

"Could Kelley make you scream her name like I can?" Christen continued her path down Tobin's body, stopping every few seconds to create new bruises on Tobin's tight stomach. 

Nipping at Tobin's thighs, Christen continued licking everywhere but where Tobin needed her most. 

"Chris...Please...do something...anything...I need you inside me. Now."

"Patience my dear Toby. I'm going to make sure you remember this." 

Giving Tobin's strong thighs a few more nips, Christen made her way to Tobin's center. Blowing on the sensitive skin, Christen chuckled slightly when she heard Tobin moan.

"So sensitive."

Without warning, Christen inserted two fingers and her tongue into Tobin's tight hole. Moving at a fast pace, Christen worked wonders on Tobin. 

"Oh my god! Chris don't stop....right there. Fuck. Harder baby," Tobin screamed.

Fastening her pace, Christen moved her mouth up to take Tobin's throbbing clit in her mouth, sucking and lightly nipping. Adding a third finger and applying more pressure to Tobin's clit, Christen drew a loud scream from the midfielder. 

Sensing she was close, Christen increased and hardened her pace. 

"Come for me, baby. Scream so loud that Kelley hears. Let her know who the only person you'll scream for is," Christen says, momentarily taking her mouth off of Tobin's clit before soon returning. 

Raising her hips in pleasure, Tobin came with a loud scream of Christen's name. Christen drew out Tobin's orgasm by continuing her thrusts and ministrations on her clit. When Tobin's hips reattached themselves to the bed, Christen pulled her fingers out and made eye contact with Tobin.

Sticking her fingers in her mouth, Christen smirked and sucked on her fingers like they were the most delicious snack. 

"If you don't take these cuffs off right not, I'm going to break them," Tobin growled, eyes darkening again. Christen chuckled and unlocked the handcuffs, only to get flipped over by a hungry looking Tobin.

"No one can fuck me like you can Chris. Don't ever forget that. Kelley is nothing more than a teammate to me," Tobin said before kissing Christen.

"I know, but it was so much fun to make the great Tobin Heath squirm in pleasure because of me."

"Why don't we reverse the roles? I bet I can fuck you just as hard."

"No one can fuck you like I can. Don't forget that Miss Heath."

With that, Christen pulled Tobin down for another kiss and the girls resumed their activities for that would occupy their night.


	5. Mama Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen is a total mom to Mal

"Do you have enough underwear? Sports bras?" 

"MOM! I'll be fine. You'll be there. It's okay," Mallory Pugh-Press complained back to her adoptive mother. 

Christen Press adopted Mal Pugh 13 years ago when Mal was only seven years old after seeing her in the local orphanage near her house. She fell in love with the pouting child the minute she set eyes on her. Now Mal was 20 and still getting babied around by Christen, even after getting her first call-up to the national team camp. 

"I know. I just worry about you baby. You're not a baby anymore," Christen said getting emotional. Mal walked over to her mother and gave her a bear hug.

"I'll always be your baby. Just don't ask if I have enough underwear when we're in public and we'll be fine." Christen laughed in response.

"Okay. I'll just ask about tampons instead." 

"MOM!" Mal said as Christen walked in the other direction.

"Hurry up, the car is waiting." Mal huffed and grabbed her bags before moving towards the car with her mother.

\------------------------------------------------- 

"CP! MPP!" Kelley O'Hara said as she jogged over to meet the pair at the front of the hotel the USWNT would be making their home for the next month. 

"MPP? Really Kels?" Mal asked laughing.

"Don't judge 'MPP', MPP. It has a nice ring to it."

"Whatever you say K-O." Walking towards the front desk, Mal and Christen saw a piece of paper with their room assignments. Christen was roomed with Alex Morgan, which she was not too thrilled about since the pair had quite a hostile and competitive relationship. Mal, on the other hand, was roomed with Emily Sonnet. Mal blushed. 

Ever since Mal was traded to the Portland Thorns, she had the biggest crush on the 24-year-old. Christen and Kelley saw the young forward blush and Christen stepped right in.

"No. I see that face. No. Period. Nothing can happen this month." 

"I don't know what you're talking about mom. I think your eyesight is getting a little worse with the old age," Mal said laughing and briskly walking away, not wanting to face her mother's rath. 

"Mallory Pugh-Press! When I get my hands on you-"

"Calm down CP. The girl has a crush. Let her fantasize about Sonny without her mother looking over her shoulder." Christen sighed and let her daughter run off to her room.

"She's not a baby anymore is she Kels?"

No CP, I'm afraid she isn't. At least not after she and Sonny get it on later during camp."

"O'Hara if you ever say anything like that again I swear to god I'll have Morena and Khaleesi kill you myself." Kelley shuddered. The first time she met Christen's dogs they attacked her for jumping on Christen for a hug. After that first encounter, they have had a cordial relationship at best but the dogs were still not too fond of the freckled defender. 

"Noted." 

 -------------------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed for the USWNT at camp. Mal and Emily were getting extremely close to each other. They never went anywhere without one another, always making up excuses to be near one another or touch each other. Christen was having none of it but decided to stay out of her daughters' love life with Kelley's advice. 

Christen was getting more and more annoyed with Alex as the camp went on. Alex made it a point to tackle her hard or use the bathroom for ungodly amounts of time just to annoy Christen. She was sick of it. 

One day after a particularly heated confrontation with Alex, Christen decided to make her way to her daughter's room to spend some time together, and away from Alex. Getting to the door, Christen knocked. Hearing no response after a second time knocking, Christen was about to leave and walk around the hotel to find her daughter. Just as she was about to walk away, she heard a noise from inside the room. 

Pressing her ear to the door, she listened and heard soft groans and shuffling. 

"Emily. Oh god. Right there," Mal moaned. That's all Christen had to hear to see red. She rushed down to Jill's room and knocked aggressively. Jill opened the door and looked at Christen with confusion.

"I need your master key. Now," Christen said angrily.

"Press I can't just give you the master key without explanation."

"My daughter is engaging in activities that I would prefer she wouldn't. Now, can I have the master key?" Jill sighed and gave the key to the raging mother. Christen turned on her heels and went straight for Mal and Emily's room. 

Not bothering to knock again, Christen slid the key in and unlocked the door. Walking in, she was greeted by a sight she was not expecting. 

Instead of finding her daughter and Emily in bed together having sex, she found Emily straddling Mal's back giving her a massage. 

"MOM! What are you doing? How did you get in?" Mal said as she sat up as Emily got off of her. 

"I was- I don't under- Wait. She was giving you a massage?"

"Yeah. My back hurt after practice today so she said she would give me a massage. Why? What did you think we were doing?" Christen only responded with blushing and looking down.

"OH MY GOD, MOM! Are you kidding? And you decided to come in? What if we were doing that?" Mal said shuttering at the thought of her mom walking in on her. 

"I didn't have a plan. I just heard you moan Emily's name and I couldn't just hear that and do nothing." Emily blushed and looked at Mal out of the corner of her eye. Christen noticed and cringed slightly but Mal was too busy staring angrily at her mother to notice. 

"Yes, you could. Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 20 years old. You're not stupid. You know I'll be having sex. If I want to have sex with Emily, I'll have sex with Emily... Only if she wants to that is," Mal said looking at Emily for the last part. Emily widened her eyes and looked at Mal and then back at Christen, who was just as shocked. 

"Um- I don't know- is it the best idea to- should I answer that now?" Emily said stuttering. 

"No," "Yes," Christen and Mal answered at the same time. Emily groaned. 

"Mal don't make me answer that in front of your mom. You know what I would say," Emily said, whispering the last part. Mal smirked and looked back at her mother. Christen, who caught on to the situation, widened her eyes.

"Mallory Pugh-Press there will be none of that here. Or ever," Christen said, moving towards the couple, and specifically Emily. Emily cringed and hid behind Mal slightly.

"Okay mom, I'll be celibate for the rest of my life. I'm not going to hide it anymore. Mom, Emily and I have been dating since the first week. We didn't tell you because you'd get all crazy Mama Press on us. We're not planning to have sex until we're ready so calm down. This is why I didn't tell you," Mal said moving to wrap her arm around a shaking Emily.

"Do you really think I'm that crazy?" Only getting a nod in response. She looked towards Emily, who was silently shaking and looking at the ground. 

"Oh, Mal. I just want to protect you. You're still my baby. Emily, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to sucker punch you on the field or anything. Just don't hurt my baby girl and we'll be fine. I can tell how happy you make her and that's all I want."

Mal got up off the bed and made her way towards he mom. She hugged Christen before beckoning Emily to come to stand with her. Moving slowly towards the pair, Christen pulled Emily for a hug, whispering one last threat of 'do not hurt my daughter' before moving out of the room to leave the couple alone.

"She still scares me half to death," Emily said pulling her girlfriend to sit on the bed. 

"She's a big teddy bear once you get to know her. Don't worry. Mama Press will die down slowly." 

"Mama Press might die down in real life but she'll still be in my nightmares for all of time." 

Mal laughed and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. Breaking the kiss, the girls settled down to watch some tv. Mal thought about her mother as they sat in silence, only the tv creating noise. 

'Mama Press really is something special.'


	6. I'm Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chrislex)

Christen Press was not happy. She had to room with Alex Morgan during the upcoming USWNT camp. It's not that she disliked Alex per say, but the two forwards were not the best of friends. 

Ever since Alex got traded to Orlando, her and Tobin had grown apart. They were no longer best friends, not even friends most of the time, just acquaintances. 

Christen was the one who filled Alex's spot as Tobin's best friend, and the brunette beauty was not happy about it. 

To add to it, the girls were always pitted up against each other. Jill had this 'genius idea' that both Christen and Alex would be better if they played against each other all the time. On paper, it sounds like a good idea. On the field, blood is shed between the two hot-headed girls. 

Christen and Alex always managed to injure each other with a harsh tackle or intentional bump in passing. 

So yes, Christen Press was not happy to spend the peaceful hours of sleep next to Alex Morgan. 

________________________________________________________________________________

"Press," Alex glared as she walked into the hotel room the two would be sharing.

"Morgan," Christen returned the glare. Setting their stuff down, the two settled into an awkward silence, the only noise being emitted through the tv. 

"Can you turn that shit off? I'm trying to read," Christen hissed at Alex, who was channel hopping as she lazily sprawled herself along the bed. 

"No. Shutup," Alex challenged.

"Bitch," Christen muttered. Alex snapped her head in Christen's direction.

"What did you call me?" Alex said in an icy voice. Christen turned to look at the girl and smirked.

"I called you a bitch, bitch."

"You're going to regret that," Alex said quietly, returning to her channel surfing. Christen only smirked again in return.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about Miss Model? Scratch me with your perfectly manicured nails? I bet all the commercials and advertisements wouldn't like that," Christen laughed, knowing she hit a nerve. 

One of the things Alex was the most sensitive about was the fact that she was more popular than the majority of the team. She got more advertisements, and she didn't like to boast about the fact that she made a substantial excess amount of money compared to her teammates.

"I bet you'll get your fans to attack me. They'd do some damage to me as they did to Hope." Alex cringed again and tried to ignore Christen.

After Hope got suspended by US soccer, Alex's 'fans' went after the goalkeeper, even going as far as sending her threats. Alex had tried to stop them but to no avail. 

"No no no, I know. You'll try and turn Tobin against me. Lord knows how much you would like to have her back and what better way then get me out of the picture. Well, tough luck Alex because she's all mine. My best friend, and my bus buddy. Not yours," Christen laughed out. 

Alex had enough. She clicked the television off and stood up slowly. Christen was laying back in her bed with her book long forgotten on the floor. Alex clenched her jaw as she saw Christen's evil smirk that she oh so wanted to wipe off her tan face. 

"You'll regret that. I'll make you regret that."

"Oh yeah, how?" Christen pushed. 

Alex suddenly lurched forward and latched onto Christen's tan wrist. Pulling the girl to her feet, she moved them until Christen was pressed hard against the wall. 

Pressing her body against the beautiful raven-haired women, Alex leaned down to Christen's ear and whispered, "Like this."

Alex abruptly latched her lips onto Christen's neck, biting and sucking roughly, creating many bruises in her wake. Moving up her neck Alex latched onto Christen's ear. 

Christen gasped as she felt Alex's lips make contact with her neck. She tried to move her hands to grab onto Alex, anywhere and everywhere, but Alex had them pinned to the wall behind her.

"Alex... what are- what are you doing?" Christen moaned out before Alex kissed her. Hard. Alex moved her tongue into Christen's mouth, winning dominance quickly. 

"Teaching you a lesson," Alex said as she let go of Christen's mouth to move down her neck.

Letting go of Christen's hands, Alex moved back slightly to look Christen up and down appreciatively. Taking Christen's button-down top in her hands, she ripped it from her body, buttons flying everywhere.

"I liked that shirt," Christen said as Alex moved to take her bra off. 

"Don't care," Alex said as she suddenly lifted Christen up and put her hands under her ass, squeezing the soft flesh covered in jeans. 

Moving towards the bed, Alex made fast work of discarding the rest of Christen's clothing before taking off her shirt and pants, leaving her only in underwear. Alex moved her kisses down the tan flesh, stopping at Christen's breasts to nip at the soft flesh before moving down her body. 

Getting to Christen's center, Alex blew softly, drawing a breathy moan from the tan goddess. 

Placing light kisses along Christen's thighs, Alex whispered sexily, "What do you say?"

"Please? Alex, fuck me."

"That's nice to hear, and I'll gladly comply, but I want to hear you say I'm better. Tell me how great I am as I fuck you senseless. Tell me how sorry you are for being rude, and I'll give you the best fucking orgasm of your life. Say it, Christen," Alex said as she continued nipping her thighs.

Christen tried to resist but Alex was teasing her so well, and all she wanted was to feel the other forward's fingers and tongue inside her.

"I'm- I'm sorry. You're much better than I am. God- I'm so fucking sorry. Just- Just fuck me, Alex." 

Alex complied almost immediately, sticking her tongue and fingers into Christen simultaneously, while also rubbing Christen's clit with her other hand.

Christen was in ecstasy. She was seeing stars and screaming Alex's name so loud; she was sure Dawn heard it down the hall. 

"Alex- oh god. I'm-I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me Pressy. Let everyone know who's the best." 

Christen came with a scream of Alex's name, raising her hips and arching her back while holding onto Alex's hair. 

Alex licked around Christen's center before moving back up her body to look at Christen in the eyes. Smirking down at the forward, Alex lightly nipped her ear before shuffling to lay down next to her. 

"I'm better. You just let the whole hotel know."

Christen looked over at Alex and returned the smirk,

"No, I didn't. You haven't proven anything. I bet I can make you scream louder. Show them I'm better," Christen challenged as she flipped over to straddle Alex. 

"You're on." 

With that, the two girls were immersed in each other for the majority of the night. Both coming at least five times each before passing out from exhaustion. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, both Christen and Alex played the best they had in years and no one knew why.

Except Dawn. Dawn knew and she never wanted to tell a soul what she had heard until the late hours of the night.


	7. I'll Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Harry)

Tobin's POV

"HARRRRRRRRRRY!" Allie screamed as I made my way through the Portland airport to pick her up. 

I laughed at my best friend and jumped in her arms, her catching me with ease. 

"It's been too long, Als. How have you been?" I said smiling as she put me down.

"Good now that I'm here. I'll tell ya, Seattle is nice and all, but it's always raining. Do you know what I hate Harry? R-"

"Rain. Yes, so I've been told. That's why you should transfer back to the Thorns. Problem solved?" I said hopefully, wanting to have her back here with me. 

She sighed, "You know I can't do that Tobs. My contract doesn't end for another year, and Mark doesn't want me here anymore."

"That's not-"

"It's the truth babe. You know it is. Why do you think I left in the first place?"

I mumbled 'I don't know' under my breath and continued to lead Allie to my car, which was parked outside the airport, ignoring the familiar blush come to my cheeks at the pet name. 

"He's not my biggest fan Tobs. I can't come back here."

"But I miss you being here Harry. First Alex, then you. I have no one left." 

"I know. I miss you too," she said as we got into the car and I started to drive to my apartment. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Allie's POV

God, I have to tell her. Why the fuck haven't I told her yet. It's not like I meant to break her heart.

"Harry, I have to tell you something," I said nervously. 

"What's up Als? You know you can tell me anything," she said with a small smile and grabbed my hand across the table. God, why was she so perfect? She's going to be crushed.

I took a big gulp of my water and looked into the honey brown eyes that I knew were in love with me.

"I'm getting married." I saw her freeze, the hand in my hand going limp. 

"What?" she whispered, her heart, breaking into a million pieces. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I was dating Bati. And now I'm being the worst person ever and telling you I'm marrying him. I'm so sorry Tobs. I didn't-"

"Didn't mean to lead me on for years and then come out and tell me your getting married. To a man? What is it, Allie? Are you not gay? You're not gay even though you prove on so many occasions to be attracted to me?" Tobin huffed as she got up out of her chair and started pacing. My eyes began to water.

"It's not that Tobin. I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you liked me and I couldn't bring myself to break your heart. Harry, I love you with all my heart. I just... I just don't love you the way you love me. I'm a flirtatious person Tobs. I didn't mean to lead you on," I said breaking down into tears. 

Tobin stopped her pacing and looked me in the eyes. She sat back down and brought her hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes. 

"I'll always love you Als. You can't stop that. I'll always have feelings for you somewhere, but I know you love Bati. I'll be at your wedding. I'll be there when you have fights with him. I'll even be there when you have little Bati babies. I just want you to be happy, Harry. With whoever that has to be. Even if it's not me," Tobin said, ending her speech and caressing my cheek before leaning over and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"Tobs-"

"No, don't say anything. I think I need some time Als. Go back to Seattle. Be with him. I'll be at your wedding. I'll see you then," Tobin said before walking out of the room and to her bedroom. I heard soft cries coming from the room, but I knew I couldn't do anything to stop them.

________________________________________________________________________________

5 months later and still Allie's POV

I sent Tobin the wedding invitation. She didn't respond back so I have no idea if she's coming. She said she would, but I don't know, something could have changed in five months. 

I looked at myself in the mirror. There wasn't any argument that I looked fine as hell. This dress was perfect, and I couldn't ask for a more perfect man to call my husband in a few minutes. 

I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Als, it's time," Alex said as she came into the room. She looked stunning as well, wearing a navy blue dress and white heels, with her hair pinned up. 

I nodded and moved to walk out of the room with Alex. Waiting down the hallway was my dad. 

"Hi dad," I said with a small smile. He looked at me, and I swear he almost started crying there. 

"Babygirl, you look magnificent," he said kissing my head. 

"Thanks, Papa."

Opening the door, Alex made her way down the aisle to stop at the altar and stand to the side. The music started, and I saw everyone stand up to look back at me. I walked down the aisle with my dad towards Bati, who looked handsome as ever in his tux.

My dad handed me off to Bati's waiting arms. Turning to look once more at the crowd to find my parents, I saw the face of the women I broke the heart of five months ago.

Tobin sat in the second row, right behind my parents. She looked...happy. She had a smile on her face as she watched me. She met my eyes and nodded slightly towards me. I smiled back before looking to her left as she turned her head in the same direction. 

Tobin leaned into Christen Press's arm and whispered something into her ear. Christen smiled and kissed Tobin's cheek. 

I smiled slightly, knowing my best friend was going to be okay. Meeting her eyes once more, I mouthed the words, "I'll always love you too," before turning back to my future husband.


	8. Traded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Talex)

"Orlando Pride, the newest team in the NWSL, acquires Ashlyn Harris, Ali Kreiger, and Alex Morgan. Morgan will be leaving the Portland Thorns-" Alex switched off the television with the remote sitting next to a frozen Tobin on the couch in their apartment. 

"Tobs-"

Tobin cut her off, "When do you leave?" she stated quietly. 

"Tomorrow. I meant-"

"You didn't tell me that you were leaving me." 

Alex moved to sit next to the girl. 

"I mean to Tobs. I didn't know how," Alex said, laying her hand on the midfielder's thigh.

"You didn't know how? All you had to say was, 'Hey Tobs, I'm getting traded to the new team. Sorry.' How could you Alex?" 

"Because of the reaction, you're giving me right now, Tobs. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to lose my best friend," Alex pleaded with the stoic girl. 

Tobin laughed almost maliciously, "Best friend, huh? I guess I was wrong about is Al. Just best friend?" Tobin said, getting up off the couch and moving towards the door. 

Alex shot up and grabbed the midfielders hand and turned her around. Pushing her against the nearest wall, Alex caressed Tobin's face lovingly and looked at the now crying girl.

"You were never just my best friend. That's not what I meant." With that, Alex leaned in and kissed the girl. 

As soon as the kiss started, Tobin pushed her away. 

"No! You don't just get to kiss me again. Alex, you don't understand. You're moving across the country. You'll have a new team. The only time we'll see each other is when we play each other or when we go to camp. You'll make new friends. You'll probably find someone new. I can't do that Alex. I can't live knowing I can't make you the happiest girl alive. I can't be with you when I'm not there," Tobin said, breaking down into harder flows of tears.

Alex shook her head vigorously, "Don't say that Tobin Heath. We can make this work. We can call every day. And...and we can visit on breaks. And-" 

"Alex, don't. You and I both know that'll never work. I love you, Al. I will always love you. With all my heart. But I can't sit here alone while I think about your new life in Orlando, probably falling in love with someone new. Go Alex. Go to Orlando. Find someone new. Forget me," Tobin said before running out of the apartment. 

Alex slid down the wall and put her head in her hands, sobbing loudly. 

"Oh Tobs. What have I done?" she asked herself as she thought about the love of her life running out of the apartment and out of her life forever. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Tobin and Alex didn't see each other again before Alex left for Orlando. She left a small amount of money on the table for her last payment of rent and a note for Tobin. 

When Tobin walked into her apartment a day and a half later, she found the note on the table. 

Toby,

I love you. I will always love you. I wish you realized how much I wanted this to work. When Tom approached me with this opportunity I couldn't just turn it down. Tobs, they're going to pay me triple what I make here. I can't just leave an opportunity like that. 

I tried to get him to offer you a position as well, but we all know you would never leave the Thorns. 

Just know Toby, I will always be cheering you on. In games, in life, and in love. 

I will always love you, but I'm asking you to move on. Be free and find the woman that can make you happier than I can.

Love always,

Alex

Tobin didn't know how to feel. Alex just told her to move on from her and find someone new. She couldn't just forget about Alex. 

Tobin fell in love with Alex the minute she met her at camp three years ago. The forward's eyes glimmered with hope and yearning to learn. Tobin had been entranced with Alex and couldn't just forget those feelings after two years of dating and loving her. 

"You have no idea what you did to me Alex Morgan," Tobin said as she pulled the note close to her heart and curled herself in a ball on the couch. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The next time the two girls saw each other, Tobin was heartbroken again. 

Standing in front of her was her ex-girlfriend and a tall, handsome, man holding hands and kissing. 

Tobin had come to Orlando with the Thorns to play the Pride's inaugural home game. Tobin came a day early to surprise Alex and beg for her to take her back. 

Much to her surprise, Alex was already taken by this man, who Tobin learned was Servando from a local fan. 

Shaking her head, Tobin was about to walk away from the field she went to surprise Alex at until she heard a raspy voice call her name.

"Tobin?" Alex called.

Tobin turned around and smiled softly at the girl, "Hi Al, I came to surprise you, but it looks like you're busy. I'll leave you be. See you at the game." With that, Tobin moved back towards her car, ignoring the yells from Alex to come back, and drove off.

________________________________________________________________________________

Tobin and Alex played the game cordially, the Thorns winning 3-1, and didn't talk once it finished. 

Alex tried to find the midfielder, but every time she got the chance, another fan would pull her away. 

Alex saw an opportunity to talk to Tobin when she started walking off towards the locker rooms, away from fans but stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her.

Tobin was stopped by a reporter. She was around their age with long black hair, swung over her shoulder, and piercing green eyes. She had an athletic build and a smile that could make anyone fall in love. 

The girl pressed a hand to Tobin's bicep and smiled at her. Alex saw Tobin freeze while looking at the woman, the last time that happened when Tobin first talked to Alex. 

Moving within earshot, Alex paid close attention to the conversation.

"Tobin Heath. Do you have a minute? I'd love to talk to you," the women said, smiling wide at the still frozen midfielder. 

Shaking out of her stupor, Tobin smiled slightly at the women, "It would be a pleasure, Miss...?"

"Press. Christen Press."

Tobin smiled wide this time, taking the women's outstretched hand and shaking it softly, letting her hand linger there for a moment. 

"Nice to meet you, Miss Press. I can already tell we're going to be fast friends." Christen smirked and squeezed Tobin's hand that was still in her grasp. 

"Just friends?" Tobin let out a hearty laugh, the first one Alex had heard Tobin utter. She had learned from Allie that Tobin had been depressed since she left and hadn't smiled, let alone laugh in a long time. 

"No, I guess not just friends. Tell me more-" 

Alex droned out the conversation after Tobin laughed, still too shocked. Glancing once more at the pair, who were moving towards the locker rooms together, Tobin saying hello to a few fans on the way, smile still intact, Alex walked away.

She knew she lost Tobin forever from that moment. She was happy with Servando, but there was something special about Tobin's kisses or cuddles. Something special about Tobin's cheesy jokes and compliments that made her blush crimson. 

There was something special about Tobin. 

Alex knew that she loved Orlando and loved the new team. She didn't know however if she made the right decision leaving the woman who she loved to get here. 

She didn't know if being traded was worth it.


	9. The Yoga Instructor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Christen/Reader)

Y/N's POV

"Hannah, I'm not going to yoga class with you! I'm the most inflexible person ever," I huffed at my best friend as she threw clothing at me. 

I was just sitting on the bed this morning and all of a sudden, she comes barging into my apartment and starts yelling things about going to yoga with her. She immediately skipped her brown-haired self over to my closet and started throwing different sets of clothes at me, all of them including yoga pants. 

"How the hell do you think you become more flexible dumbass. Come on; you're coming. Besides, if you don't come, you won't get to check out the hot instructor," she said with an evil smirk. 

"What makes you think I'll be attracted to the instructor? Or if I even want to flirt with them?"

"You haven't seen her yet. Trust me; she's smokin'."

I groaned before rolling out of bed and onto the floor. Hannah laughed and walked over to pull me up.

"Come on; you have to look hot for this girl."

"I don't have to look hot for anyone other than myself thank you very much," I said sassily. 

"So you just want to fuck yourself then? Fine by me," she said before moving towards the door.

"Hannah!"

"Get dressed loser. And put some makeup on, you look like death," she said, her face contorting to a look of disgust.

"Fuck you," I spat and picked up the clothes she threw at me. 

"I'd rather not, that's for the instructor to do," she laughed before running out of the room, just barely avoiding a soccer ball I threw at her.

________________________________________________________________________________

Christen's POV

"Alex Morgan I swear to God. Why the hell did you sign me up to instruct a yoga class? Again!" I huffed at y best friend Alex. 

"Because you enjoyed it last time. Come on Chris, ever since your injury, you haven't been the same. I'm just trying to lighten your life."

"I don't need light in my life. I've got plenty of it watching my best friends play."

"Bullshit. You miss soccer, and you know you do. Chris, I'm not gonna lie, your knee is never gonna heal fully. You can't play again at the level you want to. You need to find something to do other than sulk and watch Tobin, and I play," she said exasperatedly as she moved to lay on my bed, resting her head in her hands and looking at me with pity.

"I don't need pity," I huffed.

"I know you don't, which is why you need to get off your fatass and get to that class. Show them who's boss," she smirked. I frowned and looked at my best friend. 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"It means you need to get to that class and find yourself some hot piece of ass to fuck. That'll get your mind off things and on other things." 

My eyes went wide at her statement. Grabbing the plush soccer pillow next to me, I whacked her with it.

"What...the...fuck...is...wrong..with...you?" I asked, each word followed by another whack. 

"Hey! Stop! Nothing, you just haven't gotten laid in months. You need some release. You have too much pent-up energy," she said, cringing and moving off the bed. 

"I do not! Fine, I'll teach your dumbass class but you're coming with me. You have to be in the class, Morgan. Deal?" I said, holding my hand out for her to shake. 

She smiled wide and grabbed my hand and shook it. 

She hopped up and jogged out of the room, looking over her shoulder to say, "Get dressed. The class starts in 20 minutes." 

"Why the fuck are you telling me so late?!" I said jumping up and grabbing my yoga pants and a tank top. 

"Cause you're fucking stubborn and wouldn't say yes. Come on!" she screamed. 

I rushed around the room, cursing myself and Alex for convincing me to do this.

________________________________________________________________________________

Y/N's POV

Hannah and I arrived at the studio right on time, with only a few seconds to spare. She basically dragged me into the room and handed me a yoga mat to set down in the front of the class. 

"Why do we have to be in the front?" I groaned at the thought of someone seeing my uncoordinated and unflexible ass trying to do the yoga positions.

"So the hot instructor can see your ass Y/N. I don't know if you know this, but your ass is popping in those pants," she said, emphasizing her point my slapping my butt lightly. 

I squealed lightly and swatted her hand away. Sitting down on the mat, I noticed the class was full, but there was no instructor present. 

Hannah must've noticed it too because she turned to an older lady next to us and asked, "Margaret, how are you doing? Do you know where she is?" 

Margaret smiled at Hannah and responded, "Hi sweety, I'm well. I don't know where Christen is. She was early last time." 

"Oh well maybe-" Hannah was cut off by the bell on the door ringing lightly. 

"Alex, stop pulling me. You're going to pull my wrist out of place. Again," a soft voice hissed. 

Turning my head up and looking towards the door, I was taken back. Two women stood at the front of the door. 

The first had light brown hair and these piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful. If this was the instructor, Hannah wasn't lying. She had a soft smirk on, as she had accomplished the impossible and was holding another's women's wrist. 

The other women made me falter though. My jaw slackened when I looked at her. She was absolutely breathtaking. She had long black hair, tied up in an intricate ponytail with braids, and these soft green eyes that could pierce through my soul. She was wearing blue yoga pants that didn't leave much to the imagination and a white tank top. She had an annoyed frown on her face as she pulled her arm out of the brown-haired women's hand and rubbed her wrist. 

"Told you she was hot," Hannah whispered as she leaned over to look at me, my jaw still on the ground.

"Which one is she?" I asked. 

"The one with the black hair. I don't know the other one. But she's mine," Hannah said, eyeing the brunette up and down. 

"You're such a player," I shook my head. 

"Forever and always." 

The raven-haired beauty turned towards us, finally noticing her audience. She blushed slightly, and I thought it was the cutest thing ever. She looked over the class, making eye contact with me and freezing slightly. I smiled shyly at her and looked down. 

"Hello, class. I'm Christen if you don't know me. Sorry, I'm late. Alex here told me I was scheduled to teach this class 30 minutes ago. Al, find somewhere to sit," she said gesturing to her best friend, who was looking at the ceiling with vivid interest before moving to grab a mat. 

"Alex. I like it. Sexy," Hannah said looking towards Alex. 

"Alex, come over here. There's some space," Hannah said gesturing to the spot next to her smirking. 

Alex gave Hannah a once over before raising her eyebrow and moving to sit next to Hannah. Hannah leaned over to whisper something in Alex's ear, and I saw the latter blush. 

I shook my head, "What did you say to her?"

"I don't know if your virgin ears are ready to hear," Hannah smirked. 

"First off, TMI, and second, I'm far from a virgin," I said slightly louder than I intended to, which earned the attention of Christen.

She was settled in front of me on her own mat. She raised an eyebrow before turning her attention to the class to start the lesson. 

I followed her movements the best I could, failing to do a few of the moves with my lack of flexibility. 

"Do you want me to show you how to do it again?" A sexy voice whispered in my ear. 

I turned my head up to look at Christen, who was really close to me and nodded slowly, afraid to speak for fear of stuttering. 

She placed her hands on my waist and lifted my hips slightly to form more of an L shape with my torso. I breathed in slightly, partly in nervousness and other in pain because I could feel my calves stretching. 

"You're not very flexible are you?" She whispered again after she showed the class the next position, which I was still failing at. 

"I've never been to a yoga class before," I shrugged.

"Why are you here? Just wanted to try it out?" she said as she began to put her hands on my waist again and redirect them to the proper position. 

"I- My friend made me come. She said it was fun." 

"Just fun? No other reason?" she whispered huskily in my ear. With that voice and her hands moving on my waist to creep under my tank top, I felt a familiar heat make its way down my body.

"I wanted to become more flexible?" I said as more of a question than an answer. 

I looked over to my right and saw Hannah staring at Alex's ass and flirting with her slightly. Glad that she wasn't paying attention to me, I turned my attention back to Christen once she returned again from showing the next position. 

"Oh really? Well, I can make you more flexible. Trust me; you'll be bending in ways you didn't think possible by the time I'm done with you."

With that, she slipped her hand under my shirt and ran her hand over my stomach. I heard her sigh, 

"I don't have to teach you anything about abs though. How'd you get these, beautiful?" She asked. 

I stuttered out an answer, "I-I used- to play soccer. In college." 

"Oh really? I'm surprised you haven't heard of me then." 

I looked at her in confusion. 

"What do you mean?"

"I played professionally. On the national team with Alex."

My jaw dropped again. 

"What? That's so cool. I've never really been a big fan of watching sports cause I always want to stop and play them instead. It makes me jealous. I know that's weird but-" 

"It's not weird, beautiful. Maybe I can show you how to appreciate watching sports sometime? I can show you how to appreciate a lot of other things as well," she husked in my ear. 

"Yeah- yeah I would like that," I said to her. She smirked and moved towards the front of the class. Bending down, which gave me a perfect view of her ass, she checked her phone. 

"Alright class, time's up. I'll see you next week." 

People started making their way out of the room, thanking Christen as they left. I watched her vividly, her smile making my heart swell slightly. It could really light up a whole room if it wanted to. 

I looked over at Hannah, only to see her and Alex in a heavy makeout session in the back of the room. 

"Really Han? Already?" I yelled, grabbing Christen's attention. She only laughed.

"Shut up and go watch sports with Christen. Yeah, I heard your conversation Y/N Y/L/N." With that, she resumed kissing Alex. 

I shook my head and started picking up my things.

Bending down, I felt a presence behind me grab my hips and pull me up. I looked to see Christen. She snaked her hands around my waist and slid them up my shirt and caress my stomach. She moved my hair from the side of my neck and started placing light kisses along the skin there. 

"We could watch sports, or we could do other things?" 

"What kind of other things?" I basically moaned out. 

"Things that require you to become very flexible. Can you handle that, beautiful?"

I moaned slightly as her tongue came to swipe across my ear. 

Gaining a little confidence, I responded, "I'm actually quite flexible when it comes to certain activities. Would you like me to show you?" I said grabbing her hands and pushing them farther down my torso. 

She smirked against my neck. 

"Very much. After you show me how flexible you can get, how about I take you on a date?" 

"How cliche. I'm going out with my yoga instructor," I said turning to meet her gaze. 

She smirked, "Not for long. I think if I continue to teach you yoga, I might have to stop class early because I will have to rip your clothes off of you," she responded quietly in my ear.

My eyes widened, and I grabbed my stuff hastily.

"Let's go. Now." 

I yelled to Hannah that I was leaving with Christen, but she didn't notice, too enamored with Alex. Grabbing Christen's hand, I dragged her out of the studio and onto the sidewalk.

"Which way to your place?" I asked, turning her around and pulling her into my body. I felt her ass push against me, and I thanked god yoga pants were created. 

"Right across the street. The only reason I was late was because I had to do my hair."

"Too bad such a pretty style has to come undone."

"Why does it have to come out?" she asked once we got to the other side of the street.

"Because I want to feel it run through my fingers as I watch you settle down on your knees only using your tongue to do wonders on me. I want to pull it as you bring me to my climax with your fingers. I want to see it sprawled on the bed as I fuck you from the front and behind," I husked, my confidence now out of the roof.

She stopped slightly and turned to me, kissing me with a vigorous passion. Slipping her tongue in my mouth, I lifted her up and shut the door behind us. Walking up the stairs, dropping clothing and items as we went, I stopped the kiss to look into her green eyes that were darkened with lust. 

She reached up and undid her hair quickly, letting the raven locks flow down her back.

I smirked, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Just shut up and bring me to the bedroom, beautiful. I am still your instructor after all." 

"Yes mam," I said as I resumed the kiss before following her directions to her bedroom. 

Let's just say we didn't watch many sports until after the first date.


	10. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Krashlyn)

Ashlyn hated the morning. She hated the sunlight creeping its way through the window, making her cringe as it woke her up, or the fact that she had to get out of the bed.

She woke up one Sunday morning with a grunt, shoving a pillow over her face as the sunlight hit her eyes through the open blinds.

"Ali, why do you always open the window," Ashlyn groaned to her girlfriend who walked into the room just as Ashlyn woke up.

"Because we both know you're lazy ass wouldn't ever get up if I didn't."

"Why do I have to get up today? It's Sunday, and we don't have practice."

"Because I said so."

"What kind of excuse is that?" she grunted at Ali, taking the pillow off her face to glare at the girl.

"The right one."

"Why is it right?"

"Because I said so."

"You sound like my mother," Ashlyn mumbled, trying not to get caught by her dominant girlfriend. 

Ali turned to Ashlyn, glaring hard at the girl, who turned on her stomach and buried her face in the covers, trying to escape the sunlight.

"Ashlyn, get your ass up. It's 10 am." 

"No," Ashlyn groaned into the bed. 

"Now!" Ali said louder. 

Ashlyn didn't move, trying to mask the sound of her girlfriend's voice with the pillows. 

"Ashlyn Harris if you don't get your ass up right now, you're not getting sex for a month. None at all," Ali said, moving to stand next to the bed, hands on her hips in frustration. 

Ashlyn didn't need to be told twice. She knew Ali would keep her promise and not give into sex. 

A few years back, Ashlyn did another stupid thing to upset her girlfriend and ended up with no sex for a week. Ashlyn assumed she would break eventually, but the girl didn't budge, holding out and leaving the goalkeeper high and dry for the time.

Ashlyn knew she wouldn't be phased by no sex for a month. Ashlyn had always been the needier of the two soccer players when it came to sex.

She jumped out of bed immediately, wobbling slightly at the sensation of standing again. 

Ali reached out and steadied her girlfriend, a small smirk on her face at her victory. Ashlyn looked down at her girlfriend and rolled her eyes.

"Wipe that smile off your face. I could totally go a month without sex and be completely fine." 

As soon as she said that, she regretted saying anything. Ali just raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really? Well, it looks like we're going to find out if your self-control is really that good."

"Baby no, I was just-"

"Too late. Get dressed; we have brunch with Alex and Syd in a half hour." Ali said, walking out of the room, a smile on her face because she knew her girlfriend would be taught a lesson. 

"Fuck."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Alex, I can't fucking take it anymore," Ashlyn moaned out after practice one day. 

The two girls were discussing how Ashlyn was handling her punishment.

"Ash, it's been two fucking days. How often do you guys have sex? You sound like you haven't for a year."

"We-"

"Actually, I take that back. Don't answer that. Just apologize to her and then you can go back to having Ash and Ali sexy times."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ash, you and I both know that is most likely a lie. Ali is always right."

"But I don't want to apologize!" Ashlyn whined out.

"What are you, three? Just fucking apologize or complain to someone else. I don't want to hear it," Alex said, walking away from the annoyed keeper. 

"Fuck."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Baby, I'm sorry," Ashlyn said for the 100th time that night as she followed Ali around their apartment. 

Ali know her girlfriend was sorry, and she really didn't want to keep up this game, but she was having so much fun watching her squirm. 

"Baby, please. I said I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

Ali turned to Ashlyn. Stopping to look up at the taller girl, she bit her lip.

"I want you to admit that I'm always right." 

Ashlyn cursed internally. That was one thing she had never said in their relationship of 3 years because both of the girls were insanely stubborn. 

"Are you really-"

"Yep."

"But-"

"Tell me I'm always right, and we can go to the bedroom right now," Ali said, already slipping her shirt off and showing off her bare midsection. 

Ashlyn gulped and tried to look away, now finding the floor particularly interesting. 

Ali strutted over to Ashlyn and raised her chin with her hand. Pushing Ashlyn towards the nearest wall, she pressed her half-naked body over the lanky goalkeeper's.

"All you have to do is say I'm always right. Then you can fuck me as hard and as much as you want. We don't even have to go to that party tomorrow. We'll just stay in all day, and you can do whatever you want to me," Ali whispered in Ashlyn's ear. 

She snaked her mouth out and bit slightly on the goalkeeper's ear before latching onto it with her mouth. 

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Fucking me into the bed until I can't walk anymore? Making me scream your name so loud the neighbor's file complaints?"

Ashlyn couldn't take it anymore, too turned on to let her pride get in the way. She leaned her head forward and captured Ali's lips in her own, immediately jumping into a heavy makeout session with the defender. 

Breaking the kiss, Ashlyn whispered huskily, "You're always right baby girl."

Ali smirked in victory before quickly pulling Ashlyn towards their shared bedroom. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it? You're just so...stubborn." Ali said, quickly discarding their clothing and jumping on the bed.

Ashlyn didn't respond with words, only nodding and attacking her girlfriend's eagerly awaiting neck. 

"That's what I thought," Ali smirked before succumbing to Ashlyn's ministrations and enjoying an eventful night that was sure to leave her walking funny in the mornings.


	11. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin/Reader

Y/N's POV

"The fuck? No, go away," I groaned as my mother pulled my covers off my bed. I shielded my eyes from the light coming through the open windows and rolled over. 

"What have I told you about your language Y/N? Get up; you're going to school," she said as she dropped my comforter on the floor and walked out quickly.

I groaned and rolled out of bed and onto the floor, on top of my comforter. 

"Get off the floor and get dressed! We have to leave in a half hour!" my annoying mother yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, my wonderful birth giver. What would I do without you?"

"Shut up and get your sarcastic ass downstairs." I laughed and pushed myself off the floor.

I walked into the bathroom and did my business before taking a look in the mirror. 

"Fuck my hair," I muttered, staring annoyed at the birds' nest that was my brown hair. I grabbed my brush before attempting to untangle. Eventually giving up, I threw it in a messy bun before walking over to my closet. 

'No. No. Hell no. Why do I even own this? Fuck no. Ohh yes.' I thought as I threw clothing behind me.

I finally decided on a pair of blue jeans and a Green Bay Packers t-shirt. Walking back into the bathroom, I put a little mascara and concealer on to hide the atrocity that was the dark circles under my eyes before grabbing my vans and walking downstairs with my bag.

"Hello, my beautiful mother," I said walking over and kissing her on the cheek. I turned to my little brother, "Loser," I said with a glare. 

"Bitch."

"JACK!"

I chuckled and walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. 

"Love you loser. Bye momma. Tell Pops I'll be back after soccer tonight."

"Bye, sweetie. You'll be fine finding your way around? And can you pick up bread on the way home tonight?"

"Yeah. I've been to plenty of new schools before. And sure," I said as I grabbed my keys and wallet before making my way to school.

________________________________________________________________________________

Tobin's POV

"So Tobs, did you fuck that smokin' cheerleader that was all over you last night?" Kelley asked crudely.

"Maybe. And don't talk about her like that Kels. She's not a piece of meat," I said as we made our way to our lockers.

"Oooh, is someone catching feelings?"

"No. Alex and I both agreed that we're just friends. With some benefits," I smirked, remembering how the brunette moaned loud enough to wake my neighbors last night. 

"God, why the fuck do all the hot girls go to you? Especially Morgan. She's-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, Kels. Besides, Alex is back on the market. Last night was the last time."

Kelley's mouth dropped open. 

"Why? Have you seen her?"

"I've seen a lot of her, Kels. But we just want to be friends. Besides, I heard from Ash that there's a new girl coming today." 

"Yeah, I think you're right." 

I followed Kelley's gaze, which was trained on the front doors of the school. 

Before now, either Alex or Christen was the most attractive girl in school. But this girl beat them both. She was simple but beautiful, wearing just jeans and a t-shirt. I could already tell her hair was long just by how thick the bun atop her head looked. 

She had this soft smile on her face as she approached a group of jocks standing near the door. 

I saw one of them smirk and whisper something to his friend as she approached. I frowned, knowing that look. 

As the girl looked down at the paper in her hand, I saw the jock move slightly to look behind her back and stare at her ass.

'It's a nice ass. Fuck, shut up Tobin,' I thought.

Before I knew what was happening, my legs were taking me towards the group. I walked up behind the jock that was staring at the girls' ass and put my hands on his broad shoulders. 

"Dylan. I would move the fuck away from the girl before you get a sexual harassment complaint. The way you're looking at her butt is not a good sign," I said as I put myself between him and the beautiful girl. 

I turned around and smiled at the girl, whose eyes were wide and staring at the boy. She broke out of her stupor before glaring at him angrily.

"Fuck you perv," a raspy voice spoke. I sucked in a breath. 

'God, that voice would sound so good moaning my name. God, shut the fuck up Tobin.'

I laughed, trying to mask my sudden urge to take the beautiful girl right there., "Do you need some help?"

She smiled and I don't think I've seen anything more gorgeous. 

"Please."

"I'm Tobin," I said sticking my hand out.

"Y/N. Can you show me the office?" she asked as we started walking the other way.

I saw Kelley give me a thumbs up and then mouth 'She's fucking hot.'

I gave her the middle finger and kept walking but couldn't help but think her statement was entirely accurate.

________________________________________________________________________________

Still Tobin's POV

I don't know how the fuck we got to this position but there was no way I was wasting this oppurtunity.

Y/N was pressed up against my front, grinding her hips into mine as I held tightly onto her waist. My head was nuzzled into her neck, and I was leaving light kisses along the tan skin there. 

For the past month, Y/N had been hanging out with me and Kelley, which made a lot of sense after she made the soccer team. 

Kelley had been teasing me nonstop about my 'crush' on the brunette, and somehow, her hot ass took a chance and was now grinding on me. 

We were both sober somehow even with all the alcohol at the party. She was adamant not to drink tonight, and I was the designated driver.

I continued to place light kisses on her neck, stopping to suck on the skin lightly before moving to new, undiscovered skin. I heard her let out a soft moan and just the sound made a heat start to make its way down my body.

She stopped grinding before turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck. She looked up to meet my eyes, and as always, I got lost in her hazel orbs. 

"Take me home. Now."

I didn't have to be told twice as I pulled her out of the house. I texted Kelley and Ash and told them to call an uber because I was taking Y/N home before opening the car door for her and jumping into the driver's seat.

"If you don't drive fucking fast Tobin, we're stopping so you can fuck me on the side of the road."

I sucked in a breath and nodded quickly before speeding down the road.

"Are your parents home?"

"No, they're on a business trip, and my brother is at a friends house," she said as she placed a hand on my jean-clad leg. She moved her hand up and down on my leg, heat left in her wake. 

Her hand made it's way up my leg and to the button my jeans.

"Y/N-"

"Shut up and drive," she said as she popped the button open and moved the zipper down. 

She slipped her fingers into my pants and ghosted them over the hem of my underwear. 

Luckily the drive to her house was only five more minutes because at this rate; the brunette was driving me so crazy I was ready to stop the car and fuck her in the back seat.

Parking the car in her driveway, I opened my door before running over to her side and opening hers up. 

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her out of the car before immediately pulling her towards my body. She's slightly smaller than I am so I was able to tower over her. Reaching my hands down, I put my hands on her thighs and tapped.

She got the hint and jumped, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her lips found mine as I made my way towards the front door. We made out heavily, her hands pulling at my hair and scratching my neck slightly. 

"Key?" I said breathily.

"In my back pocket."

I reached around and palmed her ass as I grabbed the key and opened the door. I walked towards her bedroom, where we often sit around and watch movies and cuddle together. 

Slamming the door open, I dropped her on the bed and stripped off my clothes. I looked over at her with hooded eyes.

"Strip. Now," I said as I stood in front of her completely bare.

She stood up and slowly pulled off each garment, her eyes not leaving mine in the process. I raked my eyes over her body, each discarded garment giving me more view of her sexy body.

After she was completely naked and smirking at me, I moved to wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck. 

"You're so fucking sexy Y/N. God, do you know how good you look?" 

"Not as good as you."

"Impossible," I said as I latched onto her neck. She moaned out sexily and grabbed at my back.

"Tobin, no foreplay. I need you to fuck me. Hard and fast," she moaned out.

I smirked before turning us around and laying on the bed. She looked at me confused.

"Y/N, I'm gonna fuck you so good, but you're gonna do the same for me. If I don't feel myself cumming, I'll stop. Do you understand?" I said as I pulled her down, so she was sitting on my face. 

Her only response was a moan as I started licking up her slit. 

"Get to work, or I'm going to stop," I said as I teased her entrance with my finger. 

She didn't need to be told twice as she started licking my pussy, two fingers making their way into my hole immediately.

I chuckled and moaned at the same time. 

"God, you don't waste time, do you? Fuck, you're so wet Y/N."

I teased her entrance a little before abruptly sticking three fingers into her entrance. She stopped licking me and lifted her head to release a loud moan.

"Fuck Tobin! Don't stop. Oh my god. Tobin!" she all but screamed. 

"Don't forget our deal baby girl. We're cumming together, or you're not cumming at all."

She resumed her ministrations with her tongue and fingers. I felt my release nearing so I latched my mouth on to her clit.

"Tobin! I'm cumming!" she screamed, mouth still on my pussy.

"Cum for me baby girl," I moaned onto her clit as I came.

She screamed my name loud before licking up my juices. I returned the favor before pulling her up and turning her around.

I untucked the covers and got under, pulling the tired brunette onto my chest. She nuzzled herself on top of me, placing a light kiss on my collarbone. 

"Why didn't we do that earlier?" she asked beathily as she placed more light kisses on my chest.

"Because you were still the new kid."

"Am I not now?"

"No, you're my new kid."

"Cheesy dork," she chuckled into my chest before drifting off to sleep. 

I leaned down and kissed her head as I raked my hands through her long hair. I smiled down at the girl that I was slowly started to fall for. 

She might be the new kid, but she was definitely my new kid now.

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm not very good at smut but I'm attempting to get better. Please send suggestions in the comments or PM and genres (ie. comedy or angst)

-warwithlove :)


	12. The Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen/Reader

A/N This is dedicated to all my fellow Potterheads. Please, PM me if you have ideas, prompts, or just wanna talk. My ears are always open :)

________________________________________________________________________________

Christen's POV

"Bloody hell, Professor, please don't make me work with her," I scoffed annnoyed. Professor Snape glared at me sternly.

"Five points from Gryffindor for the language and another five for refusing to work with your assigned partner. Now get to work!" He said as he stormed off. I huffed before turning to my new partner for the assignment. 

Snape caught Alex and I fooling around when we were supposed to be working on our project and split us up. Alex was now paired with some Slytherin named Heath. 

I looked over at my best friend. She looked exactly like I was feeling. Her face was scrunched up in annoyance while the brunette next to her smirked while saying something. Alex crossed her arms over her chest before turning and saying something quickly to the Heath girl. Heath only continued to smirk and reached out to tug on a loose piece of Alex's hair. Alex swatted her hand away. 

"Well well well, look who my new partner is. Now I know I'll be getting a good grade," a voice drawled from behind me. 

I stiffened before taking a deep breath and turning around. 

There was only one way to describe Y/N Y/L/N. A bitch. She's the school's, and especially Slytherin's, queen bee and walks around like she owns the place because she's head girl. All the Professors love her, and most of the student body loves her for fear of being humiliated. 

She once made a Hufflepuff cry for accidentally knocking over her bag after Transfiguration class. 

"Y/L/N. Looks like I have to deal with your fatass for a while," I said as I looked over the girl.

"Looking at my ass are you now? I know it's a sight for sore eyes, but I didn't know you swung that way," she laughed out. I blushed crimson and angrily glared at her.

She might be a bitch, but it was no lie that the girl was gorgeous. With her shoulder-length Y/H/C and piercing grey eyes, she was a looker. Not to mention she probably had a fantastic body with all the Quidditch she plays.

"Fuck off Y/L/N. Let's just get this over with so I can get away from you."

"Fiesty. I like it. The class is almost over. Why don't you come by the head dorms after dinner tonight and we can work on it?"

"Fine."

"Wow, I was expecting more of a fight Pressy. You must be so excited to be invited to my room. Got something to tell me?" she smirked. I blushed again and was about to yell at her again, but Snape's voice calling the end of class stopped me. 

She smirked and grabbed her things. 

"See you tonight hot stuff." She winked before making her way over to Heath and walking out. 

Alex stormed over to me. 

"She's insufferable. She wouldn't stop flirting with me," Alex huffed.

"Same with me. Y/L/N invited me over to her dorm room to finish the project tonight."

Alex looked at me with wide eyes. 

"And you're going?"

"Yeah. Might as well get it out of the way." Alex and I walked down the hall, avoiding walking into the many other students, to our Charms class.

"Be careful, okay? I don't trust those two. They're hot though."

"Alex!"

"What? It's true,"

Although I didn't want to admit it, she was right. That Heath girl was definitely attractive, and while she wasn't my type, she was Alex's. Y/L/N, on the other hand, would be beautiful if she wasn't such an ass. 

"It'd be true if their personalities matched their looks."

"Agreed."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Y/L/N! Open the fucking door already!" I yelled through the large door. I have been standing here for 5 minutes with no response from the girl and I know she's in there because I saw her leave the dining hall a few minutes earlier.

"Calm your tits! I'm coming." I huffed and looked up from the papers in my arms as I saw the door opened. 

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the girl in front of me. She was just wearing a bra, and I swear her abs were made of rock. I looked up and down over her figure, taking in the low pants she was wearing and letting my eyes settle on her stomach. 

I heard a cough, and I looked up to meet her smirking face. I growled before pushing past her into the room. 

"Why the fuck did you take so long? And where's-"

"My shirt? Seems like you like me more when I'm less clothed," she said as she pushed me lightly against the door as it closed. My books fell from my hands, forgotten on the floor and I stared wide-eyed at the girl that was pressing up against me. 

She moved her hands from mine against the wall to my neck. She slid them down my arms and made rubbed lightly. I cursed myself for taking off my robe and only wearing my blouse and pants. She continued her hand movements until her hands rested on my hips. 

I gasped as she squeezed my hips lightly and leaned her head down until her nose grazed mine. She smirked again and squeezed once more. 

"What's wrong, Pressy? Cat got your tongue?" she whispered into my face. I smelled the mint in her breath, and I assumed she just brushed her teeth. 

She brought one hand up to rest on my cheek and brushed a piece of hair from my face. 

"We- we should- really- work on the- the project now," I stuttered out as I tried to control my urge to melt into her hand.

'Fuck Christen. Control yourself. She's not hot. Fuck. Why am I lying to myself? She's a fucking goddess,' I thought as I once again glanced down at her abs. 

'I just want to run my hands over those. Over a lot of things.'

"You don't have to hold back. I can tell what you want," she whispered into my ear. 

She leaned down and took the lobe of my ear into her mouth. She nipped and sucked on the small digit. My breath caught, and I fought the urge to moan out. 

"Y/L/N- we need- we need to work- on the- the project."

"Do we really? I can think of a different project."

"And what's that?" I don't know why I asked that. I felt her smirk against my ear and draw back to look into my eyes. 

"Fucking you," she said. Before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine.

My self-control was lost, and I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss. I was too turned on to realize I was about to have sex with someone I hated. 

She was a magnificent kisser. She nipped and sucked in all the right places. Her tongue was doing wonders, and I let her keep control. 

She broke the kiss to move her lips down my neck. She soon found my pulse point and started sucking lightly, nipping in between sucks. 

She ran her hands up and down my sides, stopping to squeeze my hips and rest on my breasts. I finally moved my hands and gripped onto her back and neck as she continued to suck on my neck.

I felt her rest one hand on my hip, drawing small circles on the bone, while the other moved up to my blouse. 

"God Press. You really don't know how fucking sexy you look in that blouse. I saw you at potions and wanted to fuck you on the table right there," she moaned out, breaking only to say that before returning to kissing my neck.

"There's a table right behind you." She froze for a second, process what I was saying, before growling. 

Her hand continued to unbutton the blouse before she got impatient. Growling, she broke from my neck and pulled back. She took the shirt between her hands and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. 

I gasped and was about to say something before she kissed me again. After she broke the heated kiss, I said, "I fucking liked that blouse." 

"I'll buy you a new one, Princess. Right now, I don't give a fuck about anything other than fucking you." 

I gasped again as she moved her hands from palming my bra-clad breasts to my ass. She palmed and squeezed in all the right places, making me claw at her bare back. 

"I'll be waiting for that blouse."

She smirked before picking me up quickly. Her hands rested on my ass, and I felt her squeeze as she looked up at me. 

She moved one arm to rest under me and reached the other up to my hair. She pulled my hair from the hair tie, and it flowed down my shoulders. Her hand moved back down to my ass, and she looked back up at me again.

"A Slytherin never lies, Princess. Trust me, I'll fuck the living daylights out of you, and then I'll buy you 1000 more blouses. Just so I can rip them off of you," she growled into my ear. 

I moaned out at the thought before letting myself get walked over to the table and rested down on top of it. 

'A Slytherin never lies. Yeah fucking right,' I thought before getting distracted by the brunette for the night.

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N I fucking love Harry Potter and if you do as well, check out my new story Riddle Me Not. Let me know if I should continue this into a story or make a part 2. I really enjoy writing Christen stories and add it to HP and you got me hooked. 

-warwithlove :)


	13. Traded Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talex/Preath

Tobin's POV

"Toby, come back here!" she yelled through the hallway of my apartment. 

I laughed as I ran through the opened door of my bedroom, ushered Freddie, my dog, in and closed it quietly. 

"Shhh buddy, don't let Chriszilla hear us," I stared at my small golden retriever. 

"Tobin, I can hear you. Open the door, you dork."

I laughed and slowly opened the door with a guilty smile. I smiled at the brunette and blushed slightly at the look she was giving me.

"Do you want to tell me why our kitchen looks like a hurricane went through it and Freddie's food is all over the couch?" Christen said with her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face. 

I chuckled nervously and put my hand on the back of my neck. It had always been a habit of mine to rub my neck when I get nervous.

"Well you see, babe, Freddie and I were baking some cupcakes for the gala tonight, but Freddie knocked over the flour as I measured it. Then he rolled around in it and ran around the house. The food in the living room, on the other hand, I can't explain that." 

"If it was all Freddie'a fault, why are you the one covered in flour and not him?" she said with a smirk. 

My eyes widened, and I looked down at my clothes. I turned to my dog.

"I thought we agreed you would take the blame? Why, Freddie? Why?" I said to my dog dramatically, as he shrugged as well as a dog could, and went to lay on the bed. 

I turned back to Christen and saw her pointed look and smile. She started laughing and grabbed my hand. 

"C'mon, dork. Let's get you cleaned up," she said as we walked into the bathroom. 

She pulled off my shirt and placed it in the hamper in the corner. 

My eyes widened when she started moving towards my pants. I put my hands on top of hers before she could get the button undone and looked at her with hooded eyes. 

"Chris, the only way I'm getting clean is if you join me. Otherwise, this flour stays on me."

She chuckled and smirked at her. Stepping back, she pulled her hair from the hair tie on and let it fall down her back. Moving her hands down, she put them on the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her only in a black lace bra. 

My jaw slackened as I looked at Christen. 

She stripped the rest of her clothing and stepped into the shower and under the warm water, leaving me half undressed and already horny. 

"Coming?" 

"Not yet, I'm not. That's your job first," I said as I quickly stripped the rest of my clothes before joining my the gorgeous brunette.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Baby, why do we have to go to this thing?" I asked Christen as I watched her get dressed. She was putting on her makeup with only her underwear on, and I already wanted to get her undressed again. 

"Because my job requires it and we promised Allie. And stop staring at me. I thought we already fulfilled those needs earlier. Like three times." 

I got up and walked over to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her back to my clothed front. 

I was wearing jeans and a button up. We both decided not to wear really fancy clothing and show up semi-casual just because we didn't feel like it. And because Mark wouldn't say anything about it because I knew he would do the same. 

"You're just so sexy. I can't control myself."

She looked at me through the mirror and shook her head slightly. 

"Shut up, you dork. I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love you."

She smiled slightly and turned to wrap her arms around my neck. LEaning up, she kissed me lightly before pulling back.

"I love you too. Now shoo. I need to finish getting ready." 

I chuckled before moving out of the room. I looked back once more to watch the woman I love get ready for the night.

'She's the one.'

___________________________________________

Alex's POV

"Serv, why are we going to this?" 

"Because we're moving to LA and getting on this team would be perfect for you. C'mon, it'll be fun." 

I huffed before climbing into the car with Serv. We were going to this gala hosted by the Thorns, and I just knew she was going to be there.

I hadn't seen Tobin since our last match a month ago and haven't talked to her since that day when she met that reporter three years ago. Chelsea? Christine? I don't remember. All I know is last time I talked to Allie about her, they were happily dating. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Serv asked. 

I sighed, "You know what."

He looked over at me after we came to a stop at a light.

"What's the matter? Yes, she's probably going to be there, but I thought we talked about this. You're over her, and she is too. Isn't she dating someone?"

"Yes. It's not that I want her back, Serv. I love you. We just... we didn't end it well."

"From what you've told me, you both came to terms with the breakup. What wasn't well?"

"Green," I said and ignored his question. He huffed and turned back to driving. 

I loved Servando, but there was always a part of me that would love Tobin too.

___________________________________________

Tobin's POV

This was not what I was expecting when Mark said 'gala'. The room was large and looked somewhat like a ballroom, but the rest of it was the complete opposite of a ballroom.

The lights were dimmed slightly, giving the room a sexy ambiance, and there was loud music coming from speakers. Not loud enough to make us deaf, but loud enough where we could hear it loud and clear. 

There were people dancing in the middle of the room and the tables set up were unoccupied, most people standing and chatting by the bar area. 

"Is it just me, or were you expecting something a little more... fancy?" Chris asked. 

"No, it's not just you," I said as we continued to look around. 

"HARRY! CHRISTMAS!" we heard loud over the music. Christen groaned, and I laughed knowing that nickname annoyed her.

"Allie, how many times have I told you I don't like that nickname?"

"Not enough because I'm going to continue to say it. How are you guys?"

"We're good. Kinda confused what the point of this is though?" I said, hinting that I wanted an answer. 

Her face fell slightly. 

"Oh, you don't know? I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this, but they're starting a new team. In LA. And this is like a recruitment gala sort of. Umm, you know Alex is coming, right? I actually think she just got here." 

I froze when I heard that. I hadn't talked to Alex since that day three years ago when I met Christen, and I avoided her every time we played each other or with each other on the national team.

"What?" I whispered. Christen moved to wrap her arm around my midsection, pulling me close to comfort me. She knew how Alex and I were on bad terms and she didn't like seeing me hurt. 

"I'm sorry Tobs, I thought you knew." 

"Guess Mark forgot to mention that one," I chuckled dryly. 

"Toby, do you think it's time to finally talk to her? Maybe get on speaking terms at least?"

I wanted to shake my head no, but I knew she was right. Christen was always right. 

I turned my head to look at the woman I was forever in love with and smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess it is." 

Just as I said that I glanced at the doors and saw Alex walk in with Servando. They married a year ago, and to no one's surprise, I wasn't invited. 

I looked at Christen for help. She grabbed my hand. 

"Together?" 

"Always."

With that, we started walking towards Alex after saying goodbye to Allie.

"We're really doing this aren't we?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess we are," she replied. 

___________________________________________

Alex's POV

"I'm going to go get some drinks and go say hello to Dom. Are you good to mingle?" Serv asked as we walked into the gala.

I nodded and smiled, "Go. Tell Dom and Syd I say hello." 

He nodded before walking off. 

I saw Allie in the corner of my vision and was about to make a b-line to her when I heard the voice I hadn't heard in three years stop me. 

"Al?" 

I turned around and stared at who was in front of me. Tobin was standing with her hand wrapped around a tall brunettes hand. The same reporter from three years ago. She had a small smile on her face and eyes filled with regret.

"Can we talk?" she asked carefully.

Breaking from my shock, I nodded.

"Outside? Um, I'm sorry. I don't remember your name," I said addressing the attractive brunette.

She smiled and reached her hand out. 

"Christen Press. I'm Tobin's fiancee."

My eyes widened at the statement. The last time Allie and I talked about Tobin's relationship, they were still dating. I looked over at my ex.

"Fiancee?" 

She blushed and looked down and then at Christen before turning back to me.

"Yeah. I proposed a few months ago. I would've told you-"

"If we were on speaking terms. C'mon, let's go outside."

"Babe, I'm going to stay here. I think this is a conversation for the two of you," Christen said and kissed Tobin quickly. 

Tobin smiled and caressed the girl's cheek. 

"I love you."

"You too," Christen said before walking off. 

I watched the interaction with a weird fascination. It was strange watching my ex-girlfriend tell another woman she loved her and even stranger to not feel any type of jealousy with it.

Tobin turned to me. 

"Ready?" 

"Yeah. Let's go."

___________________________________________

"Tobin, I can't stand this silence anymore. Just tell me why you stopped speaking to me," I said as we stood on the balcony outside.

She sighed and ran her hands through her honey brown hair. I bit my lip, remembering how I always thought it was really sexy when she would do that.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" 

"I was so in love with you that I couldn't stand to look at you, let alone talk to you, with him. Chris and I didn't even start dating until like 6 months after that game three years ago. She was the one that helped me get over you. Not as a partner, but as a friend. Al, I was so in love with you I almost ended it all."

I froze and stared at her. Her head was down, and tears were pooling in her brown orbs. 

"You what?" I whispered. 

She took a deep breath and looked up.

"I almost killed myself. A few weeks after I met Chris. I was drinking, and I saw a picture or two of you and him online, and I ended up going home to find a razor. Thank god Christen got there in time."

I stopped for a minute. I didn't know what to say. I don't know how I, nor anyone we knew, didn't know about this. Let alone see the scars. I glanced down at her uncovered wrists. 

She saw my eyes move and lifted her arms up. 

"I got plastic surgery to cover them up. I didn't want questions asked."

I nodded and let the tears start to fall from my eyes. I don't know how I let this happen.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is all my fault. I-" 

Tobin didn't let another word come out of my mouth. She lurched forward and placed her hand over my mouth and looked into my eyes. 

"Don't you EVER say this was your fault. This was my fault and mine alone. No one forced me to pick up that alcohol or that razor. That was all me. Al, I didn't talk to you because I was ashamed and still hung up on you. I let this go on way too long. I've been over you for years now."

"Why did you? Let this go on?" I said as she let go of my face and stepped back after wiping the tears from under her eyes. 

"I was ashamed, and I didn't know how to talk to you anymore. Al, we were best friends before we were girlfriends. I didn't know how to talk to you like a best friend anymore."

"So you shut yourself out," I finished for her. She nodded and looked down.

I reached my hand out to lift her chin and look at me. 

"I don't know if we can ever get back to the way we were five years ago, but I damn well know that I want to try. You were and will always be my best friend. Do you remember what I said in that letter I wrote you?" 

She nodded. 

"I said I would always love you. That hasn't changed, Tobin. It's a different type of love, but it's still there."

She smiled and wiped her tears again. She walked towards me and engulfed me into one of her famous Tobin hugs. She nuzzled her head into my neck and squeezed my waist like I was going to run away. I wrapped my arms around her neck and cried with her. 

"I'll always love you too," she whispered. 

We stood hugging for a few more moments before I pulled back and wiped my tears. 

"C'mon, let's get back before Serv, and Christen get worried. By the way, way to go. She's hot," I said as I bumped her shoulder as we walked. 

She laughed, "She's breathtakingly beautiful."

I looked over at her.

"You're really in love with her aren't you." 

She looked over and me and stopped. 

"I've never been so in love with one person. I was in love with you, but this is different. Every time I see her, I imagine holding her in my arms in the morning or watching the kids run around the back yard. I imagine her on television reporting about sports with the biggest smile on her face. I imagine the little crinkle in her face when she laughs. I love her Al. With all my heard."

I smiled wide at Tobin. The way she talked about Christen reminded me of Servando's wedding vows. 

"If that's you talking about her in general, I can't wait to hear the vows you give," I joked. 

She laughed, "trust me, there won't be a dry eye in the house."

"I don't doubt it, Tobs."

We laughed as we walked back into the gala. Waiting for us in front of the door were Christen and Serv. 

I looked over at Tobin and saw her face light up seeing Christen. She looked like a little school girl with a crush all over again. I chuckled as I watched her speed walk over to Christen and wrap her in a hug and whisper in her ear. The brunette laughed and clung to Tobin's back.

Serv walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"All good?" 

"Yeah. We're all good," I smiled and leaned into his side as we watched the couple banter quietly. They walked over here and started a conversation with Serv, but I was too busy thinking to pay attention to them.

Despite how much Tobin and I didn't talk over the past years, I knew we were going to be okay. I knew it was going to be rough, but I knew she was happy and her happiness was all I ever wanted.

 

What I didn't know at that moment was that I would be one of Tobin's bridesmaids. Or that they would name their first child, Alexa, after me. Or that Tobin and I would go on to become best friends once again. 

What I didn't know at that moment was that despite the hard times we went through, we would always love each other. 

___________________________________________

God, that was a long one. Let me know what you think and send me requests. I have about 30 drafts in this book that I plan on writing as of now, but my list will continue to grow. 

-warwithlove :)


	14. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Preath)

*Requested by u

Tobin's POV

"Tobin if your ass isn't in this room in 5 seconds I swear to God I will kill you!" I heard my wife of 3 years yell through the house. 

I jumped up from my spot on the floor with our dog Gary and ran upstairs to Christen.

Barging into the room breathless, I looked over my wife to make she sure wasn't injured.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" I said scrambling over to the bed to place a hand on her stomach and a kiss on her head.

I didn't notice the angry expression on her face until after I moved back.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me? I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm holding a watermelon in my uterus, I feel like my vagina is going to rip and my wife is downstairs playing with the dog instead of cuddling me. I'm fucking amazing!" She said as her hair flowed widely.

My eyes widened as I saw tears start to pool in her eyes. Leaping forward, I began placing kisses across her face. My hands naturally found themselves resting on top of her large, 9-month baby bump.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. Gary just looked so lonely, and I thought you were reading. I'm so so so sorry. I love you and our little one so much," I said each word about a kiss. She huffed and crossed her arms, trying to show she was annoyed even though I could see the little smile on her face. 

I jumped up onto the bed and pulled her into my embrace, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned into my chest as I ran my hands along the baby bump.

"I really am sorry, baby," I said quietly.

"I know. Just hold me," She said as she wrapped her arms around mine on her stomach.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I lightly placed kisses along the back of her neck and mindlessly rubbed her stomach.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" she asked sleepily.

"I mean, how did I get so lucky that I'm in bed with the sexiest woman on the planet who's holding what will be the most beautiful little girl or boy in the world?" 

She chuckled and leaned further into me.

"I'm not sexy. Look at me. I look like a whale." 

I looked down at her as she started playing with my fingers.

"Hey. Look at me," I requested. She looked up at me with her gorgeous green eyes.

"You are the sexiest woman ever. You could be 100 pounds heavier, and you would still be sexy. You're the most gorgeous woman I know. Inside and out. I couldn't imagine and sexier woman or a more beautiful soul. Never forget that, baby. If our kid looks anything like you, then we're going to have a problem. You're perfect."

She blushed and hid her face in my arms. I felt the tears start to fall and I knew not to mention it because she had been crying a lot with her hormone spikes. 

"Thank you, Toby. That means the world to me. I love you."

"Just telling you the trust, darling."

We settled into more silence, the only noise coming from the soft footsteps of Gary coming into our room and laying down. 

After a good half hour, I thought Christen had fallen asleep when I hear a soft gasp escape her.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask.

"Toby, get the car started. This baby is coming."

And with that, I'm carrying Christen out the door and driving to the hospital, excited for what is about to happen.

_______________________________

My hand is dying right now. Christen is gripping it so tight I'm pretty sure I have a broken hand. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" "PUSH CHRISTEN!" Christen and our doctor scream simultaneously.

"Come on, baby. You're doing amazing. One more push. You got this."

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, TOBIN HEATH. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed as she pushed. 

"I know, baby. You can kill me once you push. Breathe. and PUSH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she scramed and pushed.

"Good, Christen. Almost there. One more," the doctor said. 

"Come on, Chris."

Christen pushed once more and screamed loud enough that I'm sure people in Alaska heard her. 

"Good. Almost there-" the doctor was cut off with a small cry. 

"It's a girl!" he said and handed the baby over to a nurse. I looked over at the crying child, and for the first time in my life, I felt complete. 

"She's beautiful," I whispered. I turned to my wife.

"You did it, beautiful. We have a beautiful girl."

She looked at me tiredly and nodded before leaning forward and clutching her stomach. 

"What? What's wrong? Doc-" I started but saw that he was already ready. He was sitting in the same place he was a minute ago delivering our daughter. 

"Alright, Christen. Ready for the second one?"

"SECOND ONE?!"

___________________________________________

"So you're telling me that you had no idea there was going to be two?" Allie asked as we huddled around Christen and our two kids. One boy, one girl.

"None. Doc said that we told him we didn't want to know anything unless it was life-threatening. Apparently, this did not qualify as life-threatening."

"I mean, it wasn't really," Allie said.

"Yes, it was. I almost had a heart attack when I found out it was two."

"Whatever, Harry. Both your kids and wife are healthy. That's all that matters. What are their names?" she asked as she gazed at my kids lovingly. 

I moved to sit next to my wife on the bed. She was holding our son while I cradled our little girl in my arms. I kissed Christen on the head, then my little boy and then my daughter before looking up.

"Luca Alexander Press-Heath and Lydia Grace Press-Heath," I said as I looked down at them lovingly. 

My life was complete now. I had a beautiful wife. Two beautiful children and even a beautiful dog. I had everything. 

"Luca Alexander and Lydia Grace. I love it. I better be the godmother," Allie said as she reached to take Lydia from my arms. I gave her over to my best friend before wrapping my arm around my wife. 

"They have 21 amazing godmothers and aunts. They're not going to be lonely ever," Chris said as she gazed at Luca. 

As if on call, multiple people started to flow into our room. My parents, Christen's parents, and our teammates made their way to each kid and us. 

I looked around at the people in the room that I knew I loved and would always be there for me, and the one thing that was going through my head was that I had a perfect life.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I heard my wife ask.

"Nothing, baby. Just how glad I am that we decided to have a baby. Or two."

"Me too. But being pregnant sucks. If we ever have another, you're doing it."

I laughed and pulled Christen closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, baby."

___________________________________________

Just a little Preath fluff. Requests are open. PM me.

Peace

-warwithlove :)


	15. Pregnant Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Preath)

*Requested by wonkers

Tobin's POV

"Chris, do you know where I put my cleats?" I asked from our closet.

I heard a soft chuckle from behind me. 

"Baby, get off the ground and put away all this stuff away. Where do you think your cleats are? Here's a hint: not here," she said with her hands on her hips. 

I looked up at my wife with a frown. She had this small smirk on her face and amused eyes as she looked around the large closet.

"I don't know, babe. That's why I'm looking in here. Duh."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. 

"You really are slow, Toby. They're with your soccer stuff. In the car. You know, where you left them after you took them off after practice."

I blushed and allowed myself to get picked up by my wife.

"Oops?"

She laughed and pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. 

"What am I gonna do with you?" she whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. 

"You could do a lot of things, but I don't think-"

"MOMMY! LUCA IS BEING ANNOYING!" I heard followed by four pounding footsteps coming towards our room.

"NO, MAMA, LYDIA IS BEING MEAN!"

Christen huffed and broke away slightly from our embrace. 

"It never ends does it?" she whined prettily.

I chuckled. " That's what we signed up for, baby. Well, are signing up for. We should tell them today," I said with a chuckle and placed my hand on my stomach. 

"We will. If I don't have a migraine from all the yelling."

Her gaze lowered to my stomach and smiled before it faded when the door banged open and two 7-year-olds bounced into the room.

"MAMA-" "MOMMY," our kids screamed at the same time as they stood expectantly in front of us. 

Christen held a hand up and closed her eyes. Luca and Lydia immediately shut their mouths and looked up at Christen.

After we stood in silence for a few seconds, Christen lowered her arm and opened her eyes.

Even though she was annoyed with our children for the noise, she still looked at them with the same loving eyes I saw when she gave birth years ago. 

"Does someone want to tell me why I have a headache from all the noise and Gary is cowering in the corner? And why on God's earth you're annoyed at each other."

"She-" "He." she held her hand up again. 

"Nope. Luca, you first." 

"Sorry for the noise, Mommy. Lydia and I were playing with Gary and then she stole the toy and wouldn't let me play too."

"Lydia, is that true?" Christen asked. 

Our small daughter nodded slowly and looked down. Christen smiled slightly and moved to Lydia. 

"What do we say about sharing?"

"We always share with Luca and other kids because that's the nice thing to do." 

Christen nodded and pulled Luca to stand closer to Lydia. 

"And what do we say about problems?"

"We try and fix them on our own before yelling for Mommy and Mama," Luca said. 

Christen nodded again and looked over at me to come over. 

I knelt down next to Christen and pulled the three of them into a hug. 

"Good job guys. Now, we have something to tell you. Can you go sit on the bed please?" I asked my kids after we broke our hug. 

They nodded and hopped onto the bed. I looked at Christen, and she nodded encouragingly before standing up and taking my hand to sit next to our kids. 

"Babies, you know we love you more than anything right?"

They nodded and waited for me to continue. 

"Well, how would you feel if there was a third one of you to love more than anything?" Christen asked with slight hesitation?

Luca and Lydia looked at each other confused before looking at us weirdly.

"Like a little brother?" Luca asked.

"Or sister. Sisters are better," Lydia said, sticking her tongue out at Luca. 

"Lydia, be nice," Christen chastised. I chuckled and pulled my kids closer.

"Yeah, babies. Like a little brother or sister. How would you feel about that?" 

They looked at each other again. They always had this weird twin thing where they could communicate by just looking at each other. 

"Can I name him or her?" Lydia asked with a smile. 

"I'll help," Luca added. 

I smiled largely as I looked at my grinning kids and proud wife. My eyes started tearing up, and Luca and Lydia were quick to hop on top of me and placing light kisses on my face. 

"Babes, be careful. Mommy is pregnant remember? You have to be careful with her stomach."

They nodded quickly before hopping off and looking at my stomach. 

"So there's a baby inside there?" Lydia asked. 

"Yeah, little one, there is."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Christen's POV

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID THIS, BABE! WHAT THE-"

"Toby, I love you and I know you're in pain, but little ears," I said from my spot next to Tobin. 

Luca and Lydia were just outside and most likely could hear the screams. We told them before not to worry about Tobin's screaming and just to stay close to Auntie Allie. 

"SORRY, BABY. THIS HURTS. I LOVE YOU!"

Tobin said as she pushed.

"Alright, Tobin. Push for me. One more," the doctor said. 

"YEP, DOC. KINDA GOT THAT! AHHHH!"

I rolled my eyes at my wife's sarcasm before squeezing her hand again.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said before handing him off to a nurse. 

"Did you hear that, Toby? A boy! We have a little boy!" 

"We do? That's good," Tobin said as her eyes started to close. 

I started panicking. 

"Doc, what's happening? She's closing her eyes?" 

The doctor looked up quickly and locked eyes with the nurse. 

"Christen, I need you to be calm but your wife is getting too physically tired and is unable to give birth naturally a second time. We need to do a C-section to get the second little one out." 

My eyes widened.

"Second one?" I whispered. 

"Yes, a second one. Again, not life-threatening. You told us not to tell you unless it was life-threatening. You can stay, but you need to get gloves and a gown on. Come on." 

I was ushered away from my wife as I was still processing that we were going to have another set of twins. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Tobin's POV

"How is it that you guys had another set of twins?"

I laughed at Allie and smiled at my wife lying next to me and then over at my two oldest asleep on the chair together. 

In our arms were another pair of beautiful twins: a boy and a girl again somehow. 

"Great sex," I said with a laugh quietly. 

Christen whacked my arm lightly before gazing at our two new additions.

"That's not how that works and you know it. Besides, maybe we shouldn't have used the same donor twice after we already got a twins before," she said.

"TMI, Harry. But I'm really happy for you guys," Allie said. 

I looked at my wife lovingly and then at my kids.

"Yeah, me too."

"What are their names?"

I looked over at Christen and smiled, ushering her to continue.

"Taylor Rose Press-Heath and Alexander Chase Press-Heath. Alexander after you and Als."

I have never seen Allie smile wider, and tears come faster to her eyes than in that moment.

"You named him after me?"

"Yeah, you and Alex."

"Forget Alex. You named him after ME?"

I chuckled and handed Alexander over to Allie. 

"Yeah, Harry. I guess we did." 

As Allie carried Alexander around and Chris rested with Taylor, I thought about just how lucky I was to have such a fantastic family.

Just as I was about to settle down, I large group of people started piling into the room, waking my oldest kids.

"DID I HEAR I HAVE A KID NAMED AFTER ME?"

 

Been a while but I'm glad to finally post again!

Let me know what you think. Requests are open!

-warwithlove :)


	16. The Love She Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sohara)

*Requested by Swanky24

Emily's POV

I put down my phone with a huff. Kelley hasn't answered a single one of my many texts. It's been over a month since I've talked to her, let alone seen her. 

Ever since we got into that fight about how little time she spent with me, Kelley has been avoiding me like Christen tries to avoid Jill. The irony in the whole situation is insane. I claimed she didn't work hard enough in our relationship and she insisted I was overreacting and she tried harder than me. So much fucking irony as she's now avoiding me without attempting to talk.

She won't talk, look, or even speak to someone about me. It's getting to a point where I'm ready to fly out to Utah and knock on her front door. I might be annoyed with her, but I still love her with all my heart.

"SONNY! COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET TO THE AIRPORT! MARK IS GOING TO KILL US IF WE'RE LATE AGAIN!" I heard Lindsay yell through the house. 

Luckily, I wouldn't have to wait long if I wanted to burst into Kelley's apartment since we were flying to Utah to play them.

"CALM YOURSELF HORAN! I'M COMING," I snorted. 

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID," I said with a laugh

"Jesus fucking Christ I live with a three-year-old," Lindsay said as she laughed at me as I walked down the stairs. 

"I cute three-year-old thank you very much."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Kelley's POV

"Chris, drop it. I'm not speaking to her," I huffed as I lay on my bed with Christen after practice.

"You do realize you not talking to her just proves her point right?"

"Her point is idiotic." Christen laughed. She shook her head and pulled me up to face her. 

"How often did you call her before the fight?"

I thought back and was about to answer when she cut me off, "once a week, Kels. Once. How often did you say I loved her during those calls?"

I opened my mouth, "Again, once. I was in the room with you the last time you talked to her. How often did you make an effort to go down to Portland compared to her coming here? I'm not even going to let you answer. The answer is your one to her five. Five Kels. She has a point. How many-"

I cut her off, getting annoyed with the number of facts that Christen could pull out of her head. 

"Okay, I get it. I-"

"No, you don't Kels. That girl loves you so fucking much. So much that I can see the way her eyes light up at the mention of your name. So much that she flew out here as much as possible to see you. So much that she would leave cheesy letters on the table before she left. So much that I know, she wants to propose to you. She loves you so much, and you're over here with me acting like a fucking child instead of apologizing to your girl," Christen said. 

At this point, the brunette was standing up and looking at me as if she was a lawyer trying to make a case to a jury: arms crossed and brow creased with a look of determination on her face.

My head fell into my hands as I thought about the situation.

"What have I done?"

"Fucked up."

I chuckled bitterly at my best friend. 

"Shut up and tell me how to fix it, dumbass."

"I can't tell you that, Kels. Just give her the love she deserves. She's coming to Utah tonight for the game tomorrow. Do something after the game." 

I nodded and pulled Chris to sit with me on the bed again.

"Okay. I'll figure something out. Now, watch a movie with me, Chrissy." 

She laughed and pressed play on the remote. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, too distracted by what I was going to do tomorrow. 

________________________________________________

Next Day: Christen's POV

"Do you think it was worth it?" I asked Tobin after the game. We were curled up on my bed watching some movie on her laptop. Though the movie was long forgotten as always with her lips present. 

"What do you mean, baby?"

" I mean do you think what Kelley did was worth it?"

Flashback 

The game just ended and Emily, Tobin, and Lindsay were sitting on the pitch, stretching out their legs. The Thorns won 2-1 with Lindsay and Tobin scoring one each and Christen scoring for Utah. 

Emily and Kelley didn't interact throughout the game because they were on opposite sides of the field and didn't get near each other. Kelley kept looking over at her estranged girlfriend throughout the game and she was sure fans noticed by the end of the match.

As they stretched, Emily watched as Tobin bounced in her seat as she watched her girlfriend walk over. They hadn't seen each other in a while, and Tobin was definitely excited for some alone time with her girlfriend. 

Emily sighed as she watched Christen and Tobin embrace and walk off hand and hand towards some fans. She missed being able to do that with Kelley. She wasn't even sure if they were still dating. 

Just as she was about to get up and walk off with Lindsay, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Getting up, she turned around to see Kelley O'Hara with 69 people each holding a sign that had a different letter on it, spelling out, 'I'm so sorry. I messed up and I love you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. Marry me?'

Emily turned to Kelley with wide eyes. Kelley, still dressed in her uniform was kneeling in front of her with a gorgeous ring and tears in her eyes. 

"I know I fucked up. I really fucked up, and I'll spend my entire existence trying to make that up to you. You're right; I wasn't putting enough effort into our relationship. I should've made every effort to come to see you or to buy you flowers or for fucking sake, just call you every day. This isn't even close to the apology I will be giving you later, but I love you Emily Ann Sonnet. So so much and if you say yes to marry me, I'll make sure to spend every day conveying that love, putting in the effort, and giving you everything I can possible. So what do you say, you wanna get married?"

Emily was frozen in shock. Out of all the things she expected to come of seeing Kelley again, she wasn't expecting a proposal to follow. Tears started pooling in her eyes, and she finally registered the true magnitude of what was happening. 

The stadium had gone silent with the remaining members of players and fans, all waiting to see what Emily said. The 70 people behind Kelley were looking at her with such anticipation.

Emily looked at Kelley and saw nothing but pure love and adoration in her eyes. 

Feeling her head bob and her body move, she sprinted towards Kelley and jumped into her awaiting arms. Emily latched her arms around her neck and lips onto Kelley's.

After a few moments locked into their embrace, ignoring the loud cheers from teammates and fans, Kelley let Emily down but kept her close. 

Resting their foreheads against each other, Emily whispered, "I love you too, dork. I didn't expect this."

Kelley smirked, "Expect the unexpected, love."

Emily snorted and pulled Kelley closer, laughing at the reference to Big Brother, their favorite show to watch together. 

"You're the Tyler to my Angela," Kelley whispered.

"No, I'm the Emily to your Kelley. Let's make our own love story."

Kelley laughed and latched her lips back onto Emily's.

"Besides, we'd be Bayliegh and Swaggy since they are the ones that are actually engaged."

"Engaged. I like the sound of that. Soon it'll be married."

"I like it too. And I love you."

Hand in hand, the loved-up couple walked towards the locker room, stopping many times to get congratulations from friends and to sign things for fans. 

They're hands never parted throughout the next hour. 

Flashback over

"Yeah, it was worth it. Expected, no. Worth it, yes. They're thrilled. What did you say to Kels to make her get her head out of her ass?"

Christen smiled, "Oh nothing, just to give Emily the love she deserves."

Fin

 

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school and work. If anyone watched Big Brother and wants to talk about it, DM me cause it's my guilty pleasure :). 

Hope you enjoyed and requests are open.

-warwithlove :)


	17. The Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chrislex)

Requested by Dontstealmybacon

Christen's POV

"I swear to god, Tobin, if she doesn't get her hands off him, I'm going to shove them-"

"Alright there Pressy. Calm down. Baby Horse isn't trying to annoy you," Tobin said as she stood next to me watching the scene going on. 

Alex was in the middle of the club, our club, dancing with some older guy while I was left to run inventory with the staff. 

"Bullshit, she knows exactly what she's doing," I said as I watched her make eye contact with me from across the room. She tugged on the man's hands and pulled him closer, making my blood boil as I watched him slide his hands lower on her waist. 

He leaned his head down against her neck and nuzzled against it. Alex continued dancing with him but kept complete eye contact with me. 

"Why don't you go get her?"

"And give her the satisfaction. No, she doesn't get to control me like that Tobin," I said as I placed some empty glasses behind the bar. 

Suddenly, I had a thought. Turning to Tobin, I held the most innocent smile I could. 

She looked at me confused before shaking her head and backing up.

"No. Nope. Nada. Nope. Nope, Nope. Pressssss," she said as I grabbed her hand. 

"Just one dance, Toby. You know how jealous she gets when we dance together."

"Only cause everyone and their mother thinks we're dating. I would be jealous too."

"Kelley's not. She thinks it's hot. Look, she's watching," I said as I nodded my head towards Kelley, who was watching intently from her spot at the bar. 

Tobin glanced at her girlfriend, who nodded and bit her lip before I smirked and pulled Tobin with me. 

"Give her a show. Both of them," I whispered in her ear before dragging her to the middle of the dance floor and right next to Alex and Mr. Handsy. 

Turning around, I placed my hips against Tobin's and grabbed her hands and wrapped them around my waist. I heard her sigh in defeat before doing as I asked: putting on a show. 

She gripped my waist and guided me even closer to her hips as we danced to the music. She pressed her head to my neck and placed a light kiss there.

I understand why everyone thinks we were dating. We're touchy with each other, but that was just how it always was. Tobin and I get along really well, and neither of us are shy with our affection.

I leaned my head back to give Tobin more access as I grinded along her hips. I turned my head again slightly to look at Alex.

She was still dancing with the man, but she seemed a lot less interested in anything he was doing. She fixed me with a glare, but I could see the darkening in the blue of her eyes, and I knew I won. 

"Kiss my neck again, Tobs. She's almost done with this, and we'll get out of here."

"I still wonder why she gets jealous of you and me when she knows I'm with Kells."

"She's young and slow, Toby. Just do it, and we can be done."

Tobin did as she was told and kissed my neck, making sure to suck a little before placing light kisses over the area. It wasn't enough to leave a hickey but enough that Alex saw. 

I glanced back in the direction of Alex only to find her gone. I felt Tobin's hands slide from my waist and a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Bye, Chris. Kelley is calling me over."

I laughed and shook my head at the brunette. She was so whipped for the squirrel.

Just as I was about to wander around to find Alex, I felt two hands replace the spot Tobin's were in. 

I was about to shove them off when I head the familiar voice of my girlfriend.

"Really, Chris, the almost hickey?" she asked and placed her lips on my neck and pulled me closer.

I leaned my head back to give her more access as I threaded my hands in her hair. I let out a quiet moan as she nipped at my neck, knowing she left a mark in her wake. 

"I had to get you jealous somehow, babe."

I felt her chuckle against my neck.

"Oh, you did well, alright. Tobin needs to stay away. You're mine."

"Am I?" I challenged.

She gripped my waist tighter and turned me around until our foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Yeah, you're mine. Everything from your tiny feet to your cute little face, and your strong legs. Everything is mine. Especially this," she said as her hands slid down my back to cup my ass through my tight skirt.

I moaned out as she unabashedly started palming it roughly. She leaned forward and pressed more open mouth kisses to my neck before making her way up to my face. 

Finally coming to my senses, I pulled her head in and crashed out lips together. She immediately demanded entrance, and I had no choice but to give in. Her hands gripped my butt harder, and I felt myself grow wet. 

Pulling away from air, I grabbed one of her hands off my ass and started pulling her towards the door. 

Stopping once we got outside, I grabbed her hands and placed them around my waist again and looked into the blue eyes that I've grown to love.

"No more of that. No more dancing with other guys or Tobin. No more making each other jealous. I'm too in love with you to watch you dance with anyone else. Besides, wouldn't you like to feel this all by yourself?" I said lovingly before pulling her hand to the front of my skirt and sliding it into my underwear. 

"That's all for you. Not Tobin. Don't make me use her again to pull you away from someone else. I love you, and I want to dance with you."

Alex's eyes softened despite her darkening irises. 

"I love you too. And I'll say it a million more times, but right now, I need to take you home. You're so wet Chris," she moaned out.

"All for you, baby. All for you."

"If this is what happens when we get jealous, we might want to try it more often," Alex said as she pulled me towards the car and started it up, her hand finding its way into my skirt again. 

"Just take me home so you can fuck me, Alex. No more jealousy."

"Yes mam, no more jealously," she said before speeding off to our shared home.

_____________________________

Long time no see! Hope you liked this one. Requests are open with slow updates.

-warwithlove :)


End file.
